The Dark Truth Of A Forgotten Clan
by KiraMidnight
Summary: This story is of my character Kira and her struggle to get her family and lover back! Fyi I do own all Characters except the one's from Inuyasha
1. Midnight Verses Moonlight

"I'll kill you all you damn Moonlights!" Alexander screamed as his army ran towards the Moonlight army. The armies collided and the war was on. The Moonlights and Midnights began slaughtering each other not truly caring if they were past lovers or friends. They just attacked each other at their Master's every orders. They didn't know if they'd live through this war but they didn't care, they would die to protect their Master's lives.

This war only started because of Alexander Nicholas Midnight. Alexander and Dream were lovers since they first met as young adults. Dream had been rightly around sixteen and Alexander eighteen. They were always together and had many happy nights. But after the birth of Moonlight the older twin of Midnight, Midnight, the shy quite twin of Moonlight , Moon, the only mix breed child Alexander despises with a passion, and Lunar, the only female mix breed that was born into the family, they did nothing but argue. Alexander would always leave early in the day and return home late at night. Dream knew that Alexander was cheating on him and he couldn't handle anymore but he kept quite…. No matter how badly Alexander hit him he wouldn't hit him back. Alexander then got pissed since he couldn't make Dream fight so he left him and declared war on all Moonlight's to force Dream to fight. The last thing Alexander did was scatter and imprison his half breed children in separate places.

The war raged on for hundreds of years and Midnight finally broke the chains that bound him and used his deep blue wings to fly to the battle field. He landed in the middle and tears filled his eyes. "So many Midnights and Moonlights….dead! And for what….? This was caused by a lovers quarrel!" He thought as the tears that filled his blue eyes spilled over, leaving stains on his pale cheeks. Alexander and Dream's blades collided causing sparks. It began to rain and Midnight stared in horror as his loving parents tried killing each other. "STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Midnight cried out loudly. Dream looked at Midnight, and Alexander smiled and forced his sword threw Dream's stomach. Dream screamed as blood rushed out of the stab would. "Damn you Alexander!" Dream cried out in pain. Alexander saw Midnight as just started as him, "Son….I…." he began to say. Midnight stopped him. "No more….please no more!" He said crying. "End this war please! There's no reason for it to continue!" Midnight cried out. Dream and Alexander glared at each other. "If he wouldn't have been a total coward then maybe he wouldn't be forced to fight! If he's any kind of _man _he'll defend his honor!" Alexander yelled. Dream was quite at first but then decided to speak. "Alexander how can anyone like _you _speak to me about being a man when everyone knows a _true _man don't cheat on his lover!" he yelled back. Midnight fell to his knees crying. Alexander and Dream continued fighting. Alexander slashed Dream making his blood splatter on Midnight, Midnight's eyes now glowing. Dream returned the slash making the same blood splatter effect as Alexander did. Midnight let his wings fully out and screamed in fear and in sadness. A bright dark blue light shined and blinded the two men. The light began fading after about three minutes and they both unshielded their eyes and gasped at the sight of Midnight. Midnight stood there , tears streaking his cheeks and his eyes glowing. They stared at him momentarily forgetting about the war. "Midnight?" they both said in unison. Midnight looked up at them fiercely. "This war….will stop, if by force….it'll end NOW!" He said viciously threw clenched teeth. Both the men were now scared of Midnight. He was naturally a quite child….what could have gotten into him? They both wondered. Their eyes met Midnight's eyes and he used a power he had learned and made then lose consciousness. Midnight gently picked up his parents and carefully laid them on their beds in their separate castles. As Midnight walked back to the Forest Of Silence, where he was imprisoned he began to feel weak. "Damn it….I….used….way to much….power!" he said quietly as he entered the forest and disappeared into its darkness.

The war was finally over. Only Dream and Alexander had survived this pointless war. Dream was very sad that all his closest friends had died in the war and gave them all a proper Moonlight burial and said a prayer for all of them.

Alexander on the other hand didn't care at all that his friends were dead. All he cared about was the fact that because of an unexpected interference he failed to kill Dream. He was pissed but he believed that if another war was to ever occur he'd make sure he destroy Dream!

This terrible war lasted for over two hundred years and was forever called "The War Of A Lovers Wrath" Every young child in school knew about this war. It was defiantly one of the longest wars in the history of the Feudal Era in which only the Lord's of the separate clans had survived.

**Chapter One **_**Midnights Verses Moonlights**_4


	2. The Birth Of Kira And Nicholas

"Come on Sakuya you can do it my dear!" Alexander encouraged his wife. "I…I don't think I can handle anymore!" She cried out in pain as she pushed again. After that push a small baby boy was born. Nicholas was only the first child born out of two, but Alexander nor Sakuya knew that there was another. Nicholas cried loudly because he wanted his sister who was trapped inside his mother and she couldn't get free. Soon Sakuya was unable to breath at all and no one knew why. Back then there was nothing that told the medical people how many kids a woman was to have or even if she was going to or not so they couldn't tell that Sakuya was having another child, they just silently panicked. But soon they were able to figure out that Sakuya was having a second child and they began to try and help. But because of the shape Sakuya was in there wasn't much they could do that wouldn't either harm Sakuya or the unborn child. After about a year of Kira struggling to get free and Sakuya trying to push her out a light red mark appeared around Nicholas' throat the shoulder and it was then that Alexander understood why the child wasn't coming out. "SILENCE!" Alexander screamed loudly. At that moment everyone was silent except Nicholas who was gasping for breath. "The child's umbilical cord is wrapped tightly around her neck and left shoulder…we have to try to find a way to unwrap it before she suffocates and dies…I REFUSE TO LOSE ANY CHILD!" For another year the medical people tried almost everything they could to try and save the child. They didn't have the medicine or tools to cut her open and her still live. Right now Sakuya is only alive because she is Alexander's wife and half immortal. But if cut open in a certain way she'd quickly die. Alexander knew this and began trying to think how to save the unborn child. Nicholas sat in his crib the marks still on his body and he played with a small wooden rattle. Alexander hated watching the marks on Nicholas' neck and shoulder get darker because he knew that meant that the cord around the unborn child's neck and shoulder were getting tighter and she'd soon be dead. Alexander was now quietly panicking and franticly trying to decide who was more important between his wife Sakuya and his unborn child which would later be named Kira. Alexander found one thing that puzzled him very badly. The child is not yet born and he already has a very strong connection with her. Alexander couldn't understand it at all. He wanted this child to live no matter the cost and so he made his decision, he grabbed his dagger from it's leather sheath and he walked into the infirmary with Nicholas close to his side. "Are we gonna save sissy now daddy?" he asked him quickly. Alexander smiled. "Yes son we're gonna go save sissy!" Alexander walked up to his wife's bed and quietly said "Please forgive me" and sliced her stomach open careful not to slice the child and picked her up. "Welcome to this world my little Kira!" he said gently. Kira smiled and giggled and hugged her daddy and brother. Alexander was so very happy that he began to cry. Both the twins smiled and said in unison "Don't cry daddy everything's ok!" Alexander smiled as tears stained his cheeks even more, "I know…everything's ok…now…" Alexander picked the twins up and held them close to his chest. Nicholas and Kira closed their little eyes and intertwined their little hands and fell quickly asleep listening to the sound of their dad's heart beat.

Alexander was so very glad to hold his new twins. Hr had, had twins before but never a boy and girl twin set. He had two boys but that was it. Alexander couldn't be happier as he held Kira and Nicholas. And he didn't know that Kira would soon be the child that he'd want to live for no matter the cost. Because of Kira and Nicholas Alexander had realized he finally had a full family of children…and loved them all!

**Chapter 2 **_**The Birth Of Nicholas And Kira The First Midnight Twins **_3


	3. The Chained Midnight

Kira and Nicholas ran around the castle playing tag as they almost always did laughing as the other Midnight's in the family, except Quite, discussed the up coming war. "We'll all have to fight…" Evil stated clearly. Alexander agreed and looked at Star who just sighed. "Unfortunately I do agree with my younger sister dad… This war may prove difficult for even us alone…we'll need all the help we can get. But Kira, Nicholas and Quite…can't battle…their still to young…" Alexander nodded in agreement and yawned as little Kira ran behind Alexander's leg hiding and giggling. Alexander smiled and picked her up, his attitude and expression changing. "Hey there my baby girl!" Alexander cooed happily smiling. Soon Nicholas was jumping up and down at Alexander's feet wanting to be picked up as well. Alexander very happily picked up Nicholas to and held the twins close to his chest just as he had done the day they we're first together. And once again Kira and Nicholas intertwined their small hands and fell quickly and peacefully asleep against their daddy's chest. Alexander loved when they did that because he knew that this sort of contact with each other only strengthened their twin bond and he wanted so badly for it to be as strong as it could be. Alexander stood up slowly so not to awaken the sleeping twins and walked to their room and very gently laid them down in their crib. Nicholas cuddled closer to Kira and they fell deeper into their sleep sharing the same dream. Alexander smiled knowing they were sharing a dream and tucked them in. "Good night my blessed little midnight angels and sweet dreams." With those words he left the room blowing out the candle and closing the door but leaving a slight crack open so they wouldn't fear the dark and cry. Alexander then walked back to the dining room where his other kids waited and continued discussing their strategies for war.

The next morning Kira and Nicholas decided to play explorers and explore their home for the hundredth time. As they wandered around searching for anything that looked new they came upon a door they've never seen, the basement door! This door was somehow new to them. Nicholas got down on his hands and knees and little Kira climbed up on his back and reached up as high as she could and grabbed the door knob and turned it opening the door for them to explore this unknown room. As the door opened and the light from the many candles streamed down into the dark room Kira and Nicholas heard a deep terrifying hiss that sent shivers down both of their spines. Nicholas smiled pretending to be unafraid, "I'll go first Kira and see if it's safe!" Kira nodded knowing her twin was scared just as much as she was. She could feel this through their strong bond but didn't let him know she could. Nicholas got on all fours and began going down the stairs of the basement. After he was all the way down he pushed a button that made all the candles in that room burst into flames lighting the room.

Once again Nicholas heard the terrifying hiss and Kira climbed down after her brother after finding a way to close the door. "Brother are you okay?" Kira quickly asked Nicholas. Nicholas nodded, "Yes I am…", now pointing to the guy, "But…is he…?" Kira looked to where Nicholas was pointing and gasped. As she looked up and down him she wanted to cry…and…to scream…but Nicholas quickly took her hand and comforted her. They both looked at the guy, and he looked back at them.

The guy had no shirt on. Both his wrists and ankles were chained tightly apart. And he had a pool of blood surrounding him from the deep whip marks on his back. "What do you…brats….want!" he managed to ask weakly while struggling to breath. Nicholas and Kira quietly introduced them selves and smiled, "We wanted to know if you were okay or not mister!" they both chimed together. The guy was truly amazed that anyone in this world cared to ask if he were alright and sighed heavily. "I'm Darkness…and no…to be honest with you two…I'm not okay at all…but I'm alive at least…!" he answered kind of weakly. The twins began crying and he looked at them amazed that someone that didn't even know him was crying for him. The twins continued crying as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs quickly. As they looked up they saw their father and he gasped seeing his babies cry and picked them up putting them in Star's arms. Star hurried upstairs with the twins and cleaned them up.

~Four Hours Later~

Alexander finally walked back upstairs, a bloody leather whip in his right hand. He despised Darkness since he was barely a Midnight and the fact that Darkness was a Dark Midnight made everything worse. Somehow Alexander saw it as a bad thing if any other Midnight besides his grandfather Dark was a dark Midnight so he punished any others that were. When Kira and Nicholas saw this they gasped and cried. Alexander noticed them and quickly put the whip away and picked them up. "Don't cry my little angels everything's okay!" Kira and Nichols both shook their heads, jumped down from his arms, and ran back downstairs to Darkness. "DARKNESS!" They both cried out making his name echo through the basement. Darkness weakly looked up at the crying twins as blood ran down his lips and he quietly said, "Y…yeah?" Kira had absolutely no idea what to do but her twin did. Nicholas lured a servant downstairs by saying that his sister was trapped. After that they used their powers to set Darkness free. Darkness grabbed the guy and drained him of all his blood. Thanks to the twins all his wounds healed and for the first time he smiled. Darkness then knelt down and pulled both the twins into a gentle embrace. "Th…thank you my little siblings!" Darkness usually never says thank you or even admits to who he's related to but the twins he liked…and didn't mind being related to. He picked them both up and carried them upstairs. His slightly hissed at the light but he knew if he was to be with his younger sibling he'd have to get use to seeing it. Nicholas was so very happy he was able to help his older brother but Kira was a little nervous. She knew she had just disobeyed her daddy and prayed that he wouldn't be man. She always obeyed him and loved him and never wanted to be on his bad side, she was afraid of that. Darkness sensed Kira's fear and handed her to her father and took Nicholas to the little playroom him and Kira shared. Alexander held Kira very close hoping she wasn't hurt, "Are you okay my darling?" he asked holding her closer. Kira could easily tell her daddy wasn't mad…but worried and felt better now. Alexander just held Kira closer about to cry. "I….I thought I was going to lose you…!" He mumbled. Kira was happy to know he still loved her even after she disobeyed him and hugged him back. "Daddy I wont ever leave you! But I'm seepy…can we go seepy?" Kira asked her daddy childishly. Alexander giggled loving how his little girl talked so childishly. "Sure my baby lets go seepy!" Alexander went to his room holding Kira and dressed her in her favorite dark blue star and moon pajamas, and the he got undressed and put on his silky black and red pajamas. "Daddy your clothes are so soft and silky!" Kira squealed happily as she rubbed against his pants leg like an affectionate kitten. Alexander smiled, picked her up, and laid her in the bed with him. "Good night my sweet little angel.!" He smiled and held her close to his chest. They both fell asleep sharing the warmth of a black cover.

**Chapter 3 **_**The Chained Midnight**_ 6


	4. After The War

After many months the war was over and the Midnight's won. But may of them got hurt…mainly Star.

Alexander began tending to Star's injuries and Quite tended to his. "Dad…..I….." Star began to say but was stopped by the pain that shot threw her entire body. Star held back a scream and dug her claws into the bed. "I'm sorry my dear Star…I know it hurts but you must survive…this was all my fault…if I haven't been so careless you would be okay and would be happily playing right now…I'm so sorry!" He told her as he held Star close and gently like any father with an injured child would. Quite finally finished cleaning and bandaging her father's wounds and knew that he was very, very weak and if he had to fight again he'd defiantly loose….although she didn't like it she couldn't really do anything else but bandage him up…she didn't have healing powers….Quite began crying because of these thoughts and Alexander noticed his baby girl was crying and just smiled at her like nothing was wrong. Quite knew her father was badly hurt and in deep pain on the inside but she just laid on his chest quietly and soon fell asleep as her older sister Star lay completely unconscious.

After his daughter was sound asleep he lay her in her room on her bed and left the castle jumping up upon the castle roof and looked out afar loving the view. Alexander yawned and looked up at the sky admiring the big bright full moon that hung over head. "The moon is full tonight….and so very beautiful….the way all the stars shine so delicately around it…it's breath taking…" He started at the moon a bit longer loving the glow of it as it shined and sparkled. Soon the faint scent of smoke and sake caught his attention as it traveled through the midnight breeze. "The mortals are celebrating again….for what this time…I'm the one that's keeping this land safe from all the attacking demons…and they don't even know what I've sacrificed just for their lives" This question puzzled him but he just shrugged it off and went back to staring at the moon. Soon though Alexander's eyes began to glow a beautiful sapphire blue and his fangs sharpened quickly. "Damn it…I'm thirsty….!" He whined with desire for blood and anger of his thirst. He now began watching the mortals celebration from afar so he could grab the first one he saw wander too far from the party site. Not too long after he began watching them did a foolish mortal male wander into the forest drunk and alone feeling sick from drinking too much. Alexander quickly jumped down and wrapped his arms securilingly around the mortal's waist pulling him very close and he bit his neck deep and rough covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream out. The mortal struggled and whined as the feeling of his blood leaving his body made him dizzy. Soon a feeling of calmness washed over the guys body as Alexander drained the remaining of his blood and Alexander let him go dropping him to the ground. Alexander then licked his lips and fangs clean of the mortal's blood and was at last satisfied. Alexander happily went home after that knowing the mortals wouldn't really miss the guy considering they were drunk…and he used his powers to erase everyone's minds of the mortal he drained.

~10 Years Later~

"Run Kira and Nicholas RUN!" Alexander screamed loudly. Nicholas quickly grabbed his sister's hand and ran as fast as he could run crying badly since they had to leave behind their father. The enemy quickly caught sight of the twins as they ran and harshly pulled his blade from Star's chest killing her and making her blood splatter and ran after them. As he easily caught up he quickly rose his sword and began to slice down. Nicholas tripped with Kira and they looked up and screamed in fear clinging to each other in fear

. Alexander saw this and forced his body to move. He got up, ran over to where his kids were in lightning speed, and took the death blow for them. The enemy's blade easily pierced threw Alexander making him scream in tremendous pain. The last thing Alexander forced out to say to his children was "R…run….run and don't stop…you both must live…and save the Midnight bloodline…live long and well together….please….my babies…." Nicholas pulled Kira up on his back quickly and ran as fast as his vampire speed would let him for the age he was. Soon they got onto a ledge and turned to look back at their home…but what they saw…nearly crushed their hearts…the castle collapsed…and everyone of their sibling's bodies lay on the ground covered in blood…and then they saw their father….laying there…pale as ever…and his soul lost forever with the others. Nicholas knew that he couldn't cry…he knew he had to be strong…and protect his little sister…if he cried…he would show weakness…if he showed weakness….they could die…and they had to survive….just like their father had asked them to….! He also knew that he wouldn't have to be strong just for himself…but for his little sister as well…she was too delicate to be forced to fight…he knew with all his heart…he had to protect her… and that's what he decided to do…for as long as they both lived. Kira was terrified and badly crying…she didn't want to lose her daddy….but she knew as long as Nicholas was around she'd never be alone…never. She loved Nicholas and feared loosing him now more than ever. As she cried she got the back of Nicholas' shirt wet and he could feel the wetness. "Sister don't cry…I'm here to protect you….I swear on Wolves Honor I'll always protect you…no matter the cost!" Nicholas held Kira closer to his back and Kira felt slightly better. For many. Many hours Nicholas comforter and reassured his baby sister untill she finally fell asleep. Nicholas then walked for a long time and soon came upon a hallow tree and laid his sister in the hole of it to hide her from anyone that would and could hurt her and set out to find food fro them.

~3 Hours Later~

Nicholas had finally returned. His hunt for food had been successful! He had twelve fish in a basket he had been so kindly given by an old lady that he had helped out of the river when she had fallen in. Nicholas stopped cold when he saw a blue haired girl standing in front of the tree where his sister lay. The girl was looking all around the tree sniffing the air untill she found the spot Kira was at still soundly sleeping. She made a small step towards the tree and Nicholas came running full speed towards her his claws in full attack position toward her. The girl easily sensed Nicholas and jumped back. "Why do you attempt to attack me? This is my territory and I was only looking for the unfamiliar scent!" Nicholas hissed at her and ran towards her again. Botan was already quite annoyed with his foolish attempts to attack her and she caught his wrist before it made contact and very quickly and harshly flipped and slammed him to the ground. Nicholas winced in pain and was gasping for breath for about five minutes. When he caught his breath he stood up and looked at her. "I demand you tell me what your name is! And why you're really here!" Botan sighed and giggled. "I am Botan Moon Moonlight. And like I said earlier I sensed an unfamiliar presence and came to see who had entered the Moonlight territory without my daddy's permission!" I expected it to be someone that was going to hurt us but all I found was a sleeping girl in a tree all alone…" Botan motioned to Kira and Nicholas sighed. "I'm Nicholas Alexander Midnight….and the little girl is my sister Kira Star Midnight….and I apologize…but we can't be caught off guard…we're the only ones left of our clan…now…" Nicholas became teary eyed but quickly whipped his eyes reminding himself that he couldn't cry. Botan smiled a childish smile. "I'm very glad to know not all the Midnight's were killed in the battle…!" Botan now sympathized with him and forgave his intrusion on Moonlight terriortory and his attack on her. Nicholas looked down, "I'm glad we weren't killed too…but my sisterly be scared and scared for a long time…if it wasn't for our father…we'd have been….killed as well…" Nicholas forced a fake smile making Botan giggle again. Kira soon woke up to the sound of voices and looked over and as she did her eyes met Botan's and in that instant a small flame had been created and they both fell quickly in love!

Botan and Kira spent may months together experimenting with each other even though Kira was only ten and Botan was eleven they found out everything pretty easily. They had fun doing what they did and liked how it felt. Although something's felt strange while others felt amazing they liked it all. The flame that had been created when their eyes first met was now burning brighter than any other flame that had been created when two kids their age was. They took pride in their time together and Nicholas just remained silent and trained while his sister and Botan played. Soon though Nicholas felt a longing to explore…but still refused to leave his sister here with someone he had only knew for a few months and told Botan that the next morning him and Kira'd be setting out to explore the lands that surrounded them. Botan agreed and knew she'd miss Kira dearly. So on their last night together she had let Kira be on top and they once more did what they always did…but this time the feeling was stronger…and more passionate…and for the first time they took each others blood…and loved the feeling that rose from their fangs sinking into the others body. Botan had never felt this way before. She knew that she was still young but she also somehow knew…that Kira would be the only girl to make her feel this way…and that Kira was also the only girl in the world…that she wanted to be with…forever!

As they parted ways Botan cried and waved to them. They told her that they'd return to her someday and for her not to worry. But Botan would worry…and would prey for their safe journey…and safe return. She would wait at her father's castle for Kira…and for Nicholas as well!

**Chapter 4 **_**After The War **_7


	5. The Band Of Seven

Kira was now twelve and Nicholas was fourteen. Nicholas was so happy that he finally got Kira to return to being happy and talkative. She was finally back to normal…at least on the outside…but that's all Nicholas cared about. As long as she was happy he was to!

As they continued walking along the long dirt road that was by a small river that never seemed to end in length Kira was humming a soft lullaby that was in her head…but she couldn't remember who sung the tune to her…the bad thing was that Kira herself could barely remember what her father's voice sounded like…but she defiantly remembered his face…the blue eyes that so easily calmed her every fear and the soft smile he'd give her when she cried made her realize that everything was alright! But she wasn't the only one able to remember their father's face…so could Nicholas…and he dearly missed his father. Both the twins were reminiscing on the exact same things about their father…and ended up getting sort of teary eyed. Nicholas quickly grabbed and held Kira's hand as a large group of guys walked closely behind them. Nicholas used their bond to speak to Kira mentally, "Kira…be ready to run and hide quickly at the first sign of attack you notice…understood!" Kira nodded understanding her brother's message and they continued walking.

Bankotsu yawned. "Can you kids walk any fucking slower damn! We have a massacre to create!" He yelled out forcing their attention. Jakotsu sighed. "Big brother be nice to the adorable twins! If you're that anxious then just kindly walk around them!" He told Bankotsu calmly. Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu hating to be told what to do so he grabbed Kira by her wrist very tightly and made her let out a scream of pain and fear. A Midnight's wrist is their ultimate weak spot…they hate that it is but it's been that way for a very long time. Nicholas gasped and quickly drew his blade that he had gotten as a going away present from Botan and moved with lightning speed and put the blade very close to Bankotsu's throat. Jakotsu quickly reacted to that by putting his blade, Viper, to Nicholas' throat, Mukotsu was ready to let his poison hit Nicholas straight on, Ginkotsu had his metal saw discs aimed and ready to launch, Suikotsu had his long, sharp, metal claws pointed right at the point where Nicholas' heart would be ready to pierce threw, Kyokotsu was ready to grab Nicholas and squeeze the life out of him if he injured Bankotsu, and Renkotsu was ready to spew fire from his throat and burn Nicholas to death. Nicholas and Kira both were scared to death of their lives ending now…but Nicholas only wanted to protect his sister…even if it meant his life was to end he'd protect her! Bankotsu evily smirked and pulled Kira very close to him and deeply and forcefully french kissed her. Kira closed her eyes tightly hating how he was forcing his tongue into her mouth and bit it making him wince. Nicholas hissed loudly at Bankotsu and moved slightly forward untill he was at cutting point on Bankotsu's neck. Blood trickled down Nicholas' throat and back from Jakotsu and Suikotsu's weapons. Bankotsu let Kira go throwing her down to the ground. "YOU BITCH YOU BIT ME!" Bankotsu kicked Kira and now a lot more blood went down Nicholas because he moved more forward cutting Bankotsu's throat a little bit. Kira reacted in pain as she hit a rock and Nicholas screamed loudly both in pain and worry for his sister. Nicholas lowered his blade wanting to run to her and the others lowered their weapons as well. Nicholas then ran to Kira and embraced her tightly. Jakotsu sighed in pure disrespect, :Brother did you seriously have to do that….did you!" Usually Jakotsu was a pretty laid back kind of gay guy but things like that pissed him off about his big brother. Bankotsu got furious, "YES I DID! I wanted a damn kiss and I had every right to take it from her!" he yelled at them all. Everyone in the group sighed in a small bit of disgust. "Yes big brother…!" they all said in unison. Jakotsu and Suikotsu stepped towards the twins. "Please forgive brother Bankotsu…he's…" as Jakotsu tried to think of a nice way to say what he was thinking Suikotsu finished his sentence, "He's a jerk and a bastard that only thinks of himself before anyone else!" After Bankotsu heard this he got even more pissed and yelled "SHUT…" but he was quickly cut off by Renkotsu putting his hand over his mouth fast. "Please…excuse him, his temper is a lot shorter then he is and we're very sorry for the way we attacked you. We all see now that you were only attempting to protect your twin sister. But try to understand he meant no harm…he just hasn't had a girl in a long time!" Now all the Band Of Seven members except Bankotsu said "Forgive us?" in unison.

"Kira are you okay!" Nicholas asked slightly teary eyed. Kira slowly nodded rubbing her eyes from the dirt and tears. Nicholas quickly pulled out a small thing of water and a light blue cloth Botan had given them shortly before they left. He put the water on the cloth and began cleaning her eyes of the dirt and tears. Kira's eyes were now clean and she sniffled. "It's okay sister…I'm here…!" Nicholas said soothingly and gave her the same kind of calming smile that their father gave them when they cried…seeing this reminded them both of a time when they had both cried…and their father calmed them…with that smile.

~Flashback~

Alexander looked around the castle searching for his babies. They were playing a game of hide and seek and the twins his under their father's silky red kimono that lay in the wooden basket where dirty clothes were put untill washed in the nearby stream. The twins looked at each other and quietly giggled. Alexander was now getting worried about them…they had been hiding for about an hour now and he hadn't heard a word from them. "Kira…..Nicholas….where are you!" Alexander ran around the castle now and right past the basket. The twins giggled and quickly scampered out from under the kimono and dashed quickly un a tree hiding behind the giant leaves. Alexander was now scared and worried that something bad had happened to his babies and went under the tree and began to cry quietly. He looked everywhere…where could they be…? Nicholas spotted their father not seeing the tears that streamed down his eyes and they dashed higher in the tree…but because of the slight rain they'd had the night before the tree was a small bit slippery and they both lost their footing on the tree. They fell and screamed and cried. Alexander quickly caught them and held them tightly and dashed inside to make sure they were unharmed. After checking them over, to his relief they were unharmed…but they were still crying. "Kira…Nicholas…don't cry you are not hurt…the fall only scared you." as they kept crying Alexander held both their chins up and gently kissed their foreheads and smiled his calm soothing smile. "Nicholas my son everything's alright…and Kira…daddy and big brother's here so don't cry." Kira and Nicholas sniffled and were now calm. Alexander picked them up and held them close to his chest. As he did this the twins intertwined their hand and fell asleep snuggled to their father's chest. This scene made Alexander so very glad his twins had both survived birth…and so glad…he was their father!

~In Reality~

After a couple hours Kira was back on her feet glad to have Nicholas by her side…which made him also glad to have her by his side. They both made eye contact with Bankotsu who looked away still pissed. And then they made eye contact with Jakotsu who gave them a kind heart warming smile…this made them smile. It was good for them to see a kind smile…even if it was from a complete stranger. Somehow they could tell that they'd be friends…and they could trust this gay guy. And no longer feared him as an enemy…but respected him as an ally!

After many more hours the twins and the Band Of Seven parted ways. They both knew they'd meet up again in the distant future. But one thing was certain…Nicholas would never forgive Bankotsu for harming his sister…never! But slightly before they walked their separate ways Kira and Nicholas got hugged gently by Jakotsu and this made them certain that he was to be an ally of their clan…now and forever! Kira was very glad that her and her brother weren't mortals…because if they were…Nicholas could have been in danger…but his throat and back healed quickly and made Kira smile. So once again Kira and Nicholas continued exploring the lands they were born in…and finally realizing that there may be some kind people…along the way for them to meet. What not even Kira knew…was that Nicholas had quickly and secretly fallen deeply in love…with Jakotsu and as they walked away Nicholas looked back once more to catch one final glimpse of Jakotsu. But as he did this Jakotsu looked back as well and smiled. "Guys wait…there is something I must quickly do!" The Band Of Seven stopped and so did the twins. Everyone faced each other from a distance but Jakotsu walked up to Nicholas. Nicholas slightly blushed as they met in the middle on the road and Jakotsu smiled. "Untill our next meet…my dearest Nicholas!" Jakotsu lifted up Nicholas' chin and gently kissed his lips. Nicholas blushed and slightly trembled at the touch of Jakotsu's soft red lips. Nicholas whispered "Untill next time…my dearest Jakotsu." Kira smiled and so did the others. Now the twins and the Band Of Seven parted ways. Heading of on their journeys hoping for each others safety.

**Chapter 5 **_**The Band Of Seven **_7


	6. Nicholas' Death,Kira's Sadness

Kira and Nicholas were now running and playing happily through a forest clearing when they heard rustling in the trees all around them. Nicholas looked around them and was now nervous. He stopped playing and Kira just looked at him confused as to why he quit playing with her. Kira then also noticed the trees around them moving and gasped. The archers in the trees smirked and began to open fire sending millions and millions of arrows soaring threw the sky and aimed directly at the vampire twins. Nicholas quickly reacted and pushed Kira down covering her completely. Kira was so scared…she truly had no idea what was going on but soon she felt a wetness on her back. Kira somehow knew that it was blood…the scent in the air…it was blood…but not just any ones blood…it was…..Nicholas' blood! Kira was very scared now. Her and Nicholas shared their blood with each other when their vampire thirst came to show and they depended on each other for support. Kira could now feel Nicholas' pain and she began crying. "Brother….?" Kira winced quietly in pain and worry. Nicholas' life force was fading quickly…Kira could feel this threw their bond…and Kira knew that she was going to lose her twin brother…but…why him…WHY! Nicholas spoke quietly and weakly…"Kira…r…run'''!" he begged and commanded her. Kira remembered this sort of command…their father had told her the same thing…and Kira was always too scared to resist the urge to run…so she nodded and when everything was sort of quite she crawled out from under Nicholas…and ran!

The archers were now chasing Kira threw the forest but Kira lost them with a very quick sharp turn and dashed the other way. As she kept running all that went threw her head was "I'm all alone now….everyone's gone….everyone…I don't wanna be alone…daddy…brother…sister…" Kira cried worse and worse as she remembered each one of her family members faces. The one that made her stop in a cold and saddened moment was her fathers. Kira hadn't seen his face in so long…and all he did was smile and she was calm. Then she saw her brother and he giggled…this calmed her even more. Kira now walked. The weather quickly became fierce and unfavorable. The winds became rapid and the rain poured down violently. Kira quickly ran and hid inside a tiny cave that not even the smallest of animal could fit in. Kira nearly suffocated but she was picked up by someone. Kira struggled slightly but when she saw it was Jakotsu she calmed a little and then thought of Botan at the Moonlight castle. "Hello again little Kira…what are you doing out here in this kind of storm…and…where's Nicholas?" he asked her calming her down. Kira explained what had happened and a tear went down Jakotsu's face after hearing Nicholas was dead. "Kira…do you have anywhere we can help you get to…it's the least we can do…!" Bankotsu asked. Kira nodded. "The Moonlight Castle…where my dearest Botan is at…please…big brother Bankotsu!" Bankotsu looked at her amazed she'd call him that and nodded a little his heart slightly warmed and even thought they weren't heading there they took Kira there. Kira was fed and nicely clothed as she slept in Jakotsu's arms. Jakotsu gently shook Kira and she opened her eyes. They were outside on the Moonlight Garden and Kira smiled seeing Botan tending to blur roses. Kira blushed seeing how much Botan had grown. Jakotsu put Kira down and once again the Band Of Seven and this little twin parted ways. Once they were out of sight Kira ran quickly into the garden and ran straight to Botan. "BOTAAAAAANNNN!" Kira screamed. Botan looked up and gasped, "Kira…!" Botan ran and her and Kira met up in the middle and embraced each other tightly. "Oh Kira I'm soooo glad to see you're okay!" Kira was also glad…to be in Botan's arms again…so very glad! Botan was now fifteen and Kira fourteen and as her and Kira walked back to the castle Dream, Botan's father, opened the door and kindly welcomed Kira into the Moonlight castle.

For many months Kira had stayed with the Moonlights, and she was happy. But one night as Kira and everyone else slept someone had broken into the house and Dream had heard this. He hid his four sleeping daughters but accidentally forgot all about Kira. The guy found Kira and smiled. "She'll do nicely for my taste!" the guy then picked up Kira and disappeared with her.

The next morning Botan was furious. Her girlfriend was again gone…and all alone in the world somewhere. She'd never forgive herself for loosing her woman…so she'd wait here…in the Moonlight castle…and wait for her beloved Kira to return to her once more! The worst part about the fact that Kira was missing…was the fact that…Nicholas was dead…and couldn't protect Kira anymore…this made Botan throw a fit and her younger sister Sonya calmed her down the best she could telling her sister that Kira'd return to her and not to worry…but if only Sonya knew…what kind of Hell Kira'd experience…before returning…

**Chapter 6 **_**Nicholas' Death Kira's Sadness **_4


	7. Lost Innocents

For a few days Kira had remained unconscious. But as she finally woke she noticed quickly she was chained to a bed tightly. Her wrists were chained to the headboard and her ankles chained to the foot of the bed, her legs spread open. Kira was scared…and cold.

Soon Kira heard the door open and Kira looked to the door only to see a naked guy standing before her. This was Kira's first time ever seeing a naked ,an in her life…she didn't know what in the hell to think…although that this made her nervous…and uncomfortable. Kira was now a lot worse than scared. The guy walked up to her and put one hand under Kira's head. Kira closed her eyes quickly scared. The guy put something around Kira's mouth and hooked it in the back. Kira had no idea what this was. It was a ball that had a black hook attached to it. It was then put into Kira's mouth and Kira was now tense. Kira wanted so badly to struggle but her fear of being hurt got in the way. She didn't know this man…so she wasn't going to try her luck and see what'd happen if she moved. The guy then ran his hand down Kira's soft pale slender body and directly between her legs. Kira gasped and closed her eyes tightly in fear. The guy heard this and looked up and smiled. "Ah so you've awakened!" the guy was going to enjoy this…a lot! The guy roughly slid three fingers into Kira's tight entrance making Kira jump. He moved his fingers rough making Kira bite the gag in her mouth.

Soon after he had began playing with her he was satisfied with playing with this fourteen year old innocent girl. So he laid down on top of the girl forcing between her legs. Kira didn't like this feeling at all…but she couldn't move at all…and was now scared out of her mind. The guy then quickly forced into Kira's tight, virgin entrance and began thrusting hard and fast not holding back at all. Kira was bleeding already and crying. This stranger was hurting her…..in a way she'd never in her life been hurt before…and she wanted him so badly to stop…but she couldn't move…and couldn't stop him. The guy's thrusts got more rapid and hard and his breathing increased in pleasure. He moaned louder and louder loving how this girl felt beneath him…and loving the tightness of her body. As he held her waist tightly in his hands and only thrusted harder and deeper Kira bled more and more.

About thirty minutes or more had passed and the guys pace slowed slightly and he released something warn inside Kira's body…Kira could barely breath and she was so very dizzy. She was bleeding badly and barely half conscious. The guy got up and cleaned himself up completely and smiled at Kira after roughly cleaning her. "Don't black out yet you damn girl I'm not done with you yet!" the guy smiled evily. He took the ball gag out of Kira's mouth and unchained her. He then pulled Kira off the bed and forced her onto her knees putting one of his knees on her shoulder and smiled again. "I want you to suck me!" He commanded holding it towards her mouth. Kira didn't understand this at all. She didn't know how to suck a guy…or even what it meant. The guy then clasped a tight red collar around Kira's throat and smiled. "You now belong to me understand! You have to do everything I command you to do, no fighting me at all!" as he told Kira this his voice was loud and evil. Kira truly had no idea in this world what he meant….but she didn't like how he said it either…..all she knew was that if he meant he could continue causing her that pain, she wouldn't like this at all.

The guy quickly took strong hold of Kira's hair and forced his hard dick into her mouth as she reacted in pain from him grabbing her hair. Kira really didn't like this either…and nearly choked. But even though she didn't like this the guy just kept making her suck him up and down fast and deep. His moans got louder and he made her pace get quicker and soon he forced Kira to deep throat him, making him fill Kira's mouth with the same stuff he released into Kira's entrance. This made Kira choke bad enough that tears once again filled her eyes and quickly spilled over. The guy forced Kira to swallow it and pulled her head up smiling. "You'll learn in time girl how to truly pleasure any man you meet!" Kira didn't know if her body could handle anymore of this pain…she thought that if he went on she'd die…

After many hours of telling her what to expect from being his toy he threw Kira into a dark room with no windows and no candles and walked out, closing the door, and locking it up so she couldn't get out.

Kira was sad…she cried for most of the night thinking of Botan…and how worried she must be…Kira soon laid on the floor…exhausted…and went to sleep. She knew that if everything he said was true…that she'd need her rest…before the morning light came and he entered her room….to hurt her that way again…but Kira didn't think she'd ever be able to get use to that kind of pain…ever!

**Chapter 7 **_**Lost Innocents **_4


	8. The Beginning Of Hell

After the guy that had first owned Kira finally died and left Kira alone, she thought she was finally free of the pain he caused her. But she was very wrong! Two guys in all black had put her inside a cage barley big enough for her to fit in and put it in the back of a carriage. She was then taken to a place where a lot of kids and few teenagers stayed at for shelter…these kids had no parents at all and no home…yet. When the carriage came into sight and stopped at the place all the children quit playing and looked at Kira as they pulled her out of the cage. Then they all laughed. Kira couldn't for the life of her figure out why they were laughing at her…untill she heard the word "Toy"…then Kira understood. It was because of the collar around her neck that they laughed…her collar was now silver, somehow it changed colors on it's own with the more times Kira was forced to do something with a guy…but she didn't yet understand what the colors meant …and she understood…now…what had been so funny to everyone. A teenager approached Kira and smiled. "Will you suck my dick Toy!" he asked in a laughing tone. Kira looked away but was then took by the hand by a guy in green clothing, the owner. "Now, now children this girl has had it rough leave her alone and get back to doing what you're suppose to be doing!" Kira could tell by how the children listened to him he was the one taking care of them all…so when he led Kira to his office to play with her personally she didn't struggle…she did believe in the saying "Don't bite the hand that feeds you" so she let him do as he pleased…but Kira could never understand why men adored hurting her in this manner so much…she just couldn't…and how they got pleasure from her pain…

As so many months passed, Kira was finally chosen to be adopted…she went home with a man and his three sons who's names she'd never memorize. The father was called Tataku, the oldest son was called Ryo, the middle son was called Kyo, and the youngest son was called Kayo. Oldest son was nineteen, middle son was seventeen, and youngest son was sixteen! Kira was now forced to attend school with her step brothers who sold her out to any guy at the school that wanted to have fun but hated relationships. But they made sure their precious step sister was always busy, they made at least a million dollars a week off of their step sister and loved it. But they also made sure she was awake so they could also have their fun with her, and just like all the other guys Kira's dealt with once they were done they'd leave her not caring if she blacked out or not. Kira hated this life so very much and wished so badly that it'd end and she could be with Botan and her family somewhere in a paradise.

On one school day Kira's oldest brother, Ryo told her to undress in the middle of class and she did as told…he smiled and made her lay, on her back, on the freezing cold floor . Kira looked up at him and then away. Ryo smiled. "For my project I'm using my step sister…to show how weak females are!" Since there were no other females in the class no one stopped him, they all wanted to see. Ryo spread Kira's legs easily and smiled. "First I'll start with a small bit of torture for the girl!" Kira stayed silent untill his head went between her legs and his tongue slid across her G-Spot. Kira gasped remembering this feeling from when Botan had been by her side…Ryo moved his tongue fast against her G-Spot making Kira finally moan. Ryo then slipped his tongue inside her and made her scream and orgasm. Ryo cleaned his face and laughed. "See weak!" Kira looked away slightly panting. Then he undid his pants and laid roughly between her legs. "Now I'll show you the final way that a girl is so weak!" Kira closed her eyes…knowing what to expect. Ryo roughly forced into Kira making her scream. The guys all surrounded them loving what they were seeing. Kira was already in pain as Ryo thrusted deep and hard inside of her. He came a lot inside Kira and then pulled out, cleaned himself up, and asked "Who wants to go next?" that day was one of the worst days in school for Kira.

After a few months passed Kira's collar had turned purple. Then one night Kira as late getting home because of one of the guys her brother's made her go to didn't want to stop fucking her. Kira walked silently into the house and the strong smell of sake hit her nose. She looked at the father who had about twenty large empty sake bottles by his side. He saw Kira and stood up. "Why the hell are you late girl! You know when you're suppose to be home!" Kira looked at the father and remained silent. The father then walked up to Kira and slapped her hard making her hit the floor. The brothers all laughed and Kira tasted blood in her mouth. Kira had never been slapped before…but it hurt…badly. "STAND UP!" he commanded. Kira did as she was told and stood up. "Get undressed and show your back to me NOW!" Kira did exactly as she was told not knowing what to expect. The father unsheathed his blade and slashed an X on Kira back. Kira screamed loudly in pain and fell quickly to her knees her back throbbing. The neighbors heard Kira's screams but they just shut off their lights and ignored them…what they didn't know…was that by morning…everything would be over…and someone would be dead. The father laughed loudly at the sight of blood quickly trailing down Kira's back. Kira's eyes turned pure black and she lashed out quickly with her claws and fangs and slaughtered Tataku, Ryo, Kyo, and Kayo. And then ran!

Kira knew in her heart that what she had done was wrong…but something inside her just snapped….and for that short instant Kira treasured the life she had and protected herself…but now she hid from the ones that wished to take her back…in fear…of death…..but hiding did no good…she was easily found in only a short week and returned back to the Orphanage…where she was to await another person to adopt her…and treat her the exact same way…but she knew that this was the life she was to live…and even if it's by force she'd live it…in hope of seeing Botan again one day.

**Chapter 8** _**The Beginning Of Hell **_5


	9. No More Hope

Kira turned sixteen and once again got readopted. She had already been adopted over thirty times now and she either found a way to run or killed the family. This became normal for her since none of them actually cared for her at all. They all just wanted her for the black collar that was around her neck.

Kai, Kira's new step father put a leash and dog collar around her neck tight enough that it made her quiver because of the tightness, and left the black sex collar visible for all to see. The sex collar can never be removed by anyone but the guy that placed it on her, and since he's dead it'll remain on her for all eternity. Kira silently walked behind Kai, use to this kind of treatment. As they walked Kai smiled evily. "It's a shame that you're already tamed…I love feisty females!" He said as he licked his lips. Kira just looked away not truly knowing what to say to him. Kai was getting mad at Kira…she wouldn't even speak to him when he spoke to her and so he backhanded her quick and fiercely. Kira fell to the ground but was pulled back up by the leash. "If I'm talking to you, you better make some sort of reaction to it do you understand you bitch!" Kira bit her lip, spit out the blood and just nodded. Kai smiled "Much better!"

After walking forever they reached a house on the outskirts of the village and Kira looked at it confused. "Why was the house all the way out here…and why was it hidden?" Kira thought silently. Kai turned to her and smiled again. "This is my house and with this location no one can hear you scream!" Kira understood now what he meant and nodded slightly. Kai forcefully pulled her into the house. "Are you hungry Toy?" he asked Kira as she looked around. She heard him and slightly nodded. Kai smiled. "Can you beg for your food like a dog!" Kira looked away knowing the disgrace of this and got down to her knees and whimpered like a hungry puppy. Kai smiled. "Where did you learn to beg so well Toy?" Kira looked away and just shrugged. Kai fed her and then took her to his room by force. He threw Kira onto the floor and stripped her completely. Kira was looking away use to the harsh treatment. Kai smiled and got naked as well. He was very hard and smiled evily. Kira glanced at him and looked away cautiously. Kai made Kira lay on her side and put her leg up in the air exposing her entrance. Kira had never been put in this style before. He smiled and pushed in hard and fast. Kira bit her lip for once. Apparently this style made her body tense because of the way her leg was. Kai thrusted very deep and very hard making Kira pant and struggle for breath. As he continued thrusting harder and harder Kira's eyes filled with tears and she shut her eyes hard and they spilled over. Kai saw she was crying and thrusted a little too deep and made her scream and bleed all over again. The dizziness she felt was almost the same thing she felt when she first lost her innocence. Kai came a lot and pulled out of her. He pulled Kira up by her leash hard and kissed her deeply kissed her and pushed her back onto the bed. "I'm going to call my friends over understand!" he said in a voice that told Kira she had no choice. Kira knew that tone of voice and just nodded accepting her fate for today. Even though Kira didn't know who the hell Kai's friends were…she honestly didn't give a shit…she knew what'd happen…and gave up all hope of getting free from this nightmare.

About twenty minutes passed by and Kai's friends knocked on his door. Kai made Kira open and greet his friends at the door…naked. Kai's friends already adored Kira's body…well all accept the one gay friend among the group. Kai welcomed them in and as they entered the straight friends immediately asked if they could 'play' with his toy. Kai smiled and to Kira he said "Toy I want you to show my friends here a great time. Make their journey here worth the while do you understand!" Kira slowly nodded and the friends that were straight went into a different room with Kira.

Kira already knew what to expect…the three guys had many, many hours of fun with Kira….maybe a little to long. When they finally came back out of the room with her Kira was dizzy and breathing hard. She felt sick and laid on the couch. Kai sighed and watched after this friends left. The only friend that stayed was the gay friend. He had to stay because he was the one that cleaned up all the blood and cum his friends left in Kai's guest room. Kai was glad his friend stayed. He wanted to be the first guy to fuck his friend and he wanted to make sure no other person would stop him at all. Kai snuck up behind him and pushed him down onto that floor and stripped him. Kira saw this and was watching him. She could barely move but she couldn't just sit there and let her 'father' hurt another person the way he hurt her…she forced her body to move and grabbed her father and threw him back helping the guy escape quickly threw the open window. Kai was now very, very pissed off.

Kai fiercely slapped Kira making her hit the ground. Kira spit out the blood and Kai tightly grabbed her wrists pulling her up hard. Kira screamed and fell back down to her knees and Kai realized that the wrists were a Midnight's weakness and he smiled and gripped harder. Kira cried out loudly unable to stand up. "Aww does this hurt my little Toy…?" he said sarcastically not truly caring at all. Kai flipped Kira hard and made her land on a half glass half wooden table. The table broke underneath Kira and Kira's back was now bleeding. Kai laughed and watched as Kira helplessly gasped for breath. He once again grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her to the floor and pinned her wrists tightly to the ground. Kira was use to this part so this didn't fully affect her…but what was to happen next…would permanently affect her!

Kai thrusted deeply into Kira and moved fast and very rough. Kira looked away not letting her pain show. She was use to his size now and it didn't much affect her. As Kai thrusted harder and faster moving as deep as Kira's body would allow him he filled her with his cum and Kira closed her eyes hating this feeling of cum inside her body. Kai smiled evily and thrusted very, very deep once more and pulled out of Kira. Kira's body felt strange…and weak now. She had no idea why but she didn't like the feeling at all. She felt queasy and began to cry softly still not knowing why.. Kai smiled. "You're going to have my child do you understand, you have no choice!" Kira didn't honestly understand what he meant…all she knew was that her mind was going blank…Kira slowly fell into the unconsciousness of her mind…and blacked out…

**Chapter 9** _**No More Hope **_5


	10. New Born

Nine weeks passed slowly for Kira. Her entire body in constant pain and she was throwing up all the time. Worst of all she was hungry twenty four-seven. But she didn't know that the worst was yet to come…the day came when she was to feel the full extent of her punishment by her step father…she gave birth. For a Midnight Vampire like herself they gave birth in only nine weeks. Kira screamed and gasped for breath. She was bleeding badly and crying wishing the pain would stop. It was about eighteen hours before the child had been born. Kira was barely breathing, her blood nearly all gone. But her step father completely healed her. He had future plans for Kira that would be revealed to her in time. Kira's mind went dark and once again Kira slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness and the baby cried.

Kai smiled actually happy. He began gently rocking the baby in a loving way. "Shhh son it's okay, daddy's got you. Don't cry." Kai said this very soothingly. The child easily calmed and cuddled quickly to his daddy's chest. Kai was very happy. He finally had a child he could rightfully call his flesh and blood…as for Kira…well she was merely a toy for him to play with and get enjoyment from.

After a few days of being unconscious Kira woke. The child was drinking from her breast and this kind of startled her. With Kira being a Vampire, and the baby also being a Vampire, they both needed blood…a Midnight Vampire's breast milk contained light blood, easy for a child's stomach to digest and very easy to get to. After pregnancy the blood was fresh and ready to be drank by the child. This was made to establish a close bond between a mother and her child…this way a child and mother always knew each other…always. This child drank and drank and drank untill a rush of fullness washed over his small body and he released Kira. Kira gently and carefully picked the child up and burped him. As a Midnight, the females were instantly drawn to care for their children…even if they were forced to have it their instinct as a mother…and as a Midnight was to always care for the child no matter the age. The child made a small burp and Kira smiled warmly for the first time in a while. Kai had walked in and saw this and told Kira in a stern voice, "If my son ever cries and it's your fault…you'll wish you'd never did whatever you did to make the child cry! UNDERSTOOD!" Kira looked away and just nodded. He had never heard Kira's voice and this was getting to him. He was starting to get tired of Kira's nods and shrugs. He would force her to talk! "Oh and I hope you also understand you WILL take care of this child. No matter what the Hell happened before you will NOT neglect this child! Do you understand?" Kira walked to the crib and very gently laid the child down. She took great offense to what he had just said and turned and faced him her eyes having a black tint to them now. "Listen you son of a bitch! I may only be seventeen but I'm a full blooded Midnight and I will never neglect any child! It's not in my blood to do such a thing. Even though you're a rotten bastard I will not ever neglect or harm MY son! I will ALWAYS care for him! Do you understand!" Kira said pissed off. Kai was pissed that Kira had even thought of screaming at him and he very harshly back handed her. Kira fell very hard onto the ground and the loud CRASH of things falling made the baby cry with fear. Kai rushed to his son and picked him up quickly trying to calm him. "Shhhh it's alright my son shhh daddy's got you, don't cry. Since he counted this Kira's fault he stomped his foot down on Kira's back hard and kicked her harshly across the room. Kira held back her scream of pain. Kai walked to where Kira now lay and kicked her onto her back. He then slammed his foot down on her chest and Kira coughed up a lot of blood and gasped for air. Kira had a terrible heart condition. Thanks to her mother her development was delayed and her heart was then weakened. At this Kira's Vampiric blood lush sky rocketed and her eyes glowed red. Kira hadn't had blood for many years and was so thirsty…but she had locked it away and hid it…but with this pain…she couldn't! "Ohh is my little Toy thirsty now?" Kai asked in a sly evil voice. Kira, doing her best to hold herself back from biting his throat and ripping his apart, nodded. Kai threw down two bottles of blood and Kira quickly gulped them down in mere seconds. Kai decided to throw down two more and Kira also drank down these as well. For now Kira was as satisfied as she could possibly be. "NOW APOLOGOIZE!" Kai commanded her loudly. Kira stood up and bowed her head. "I am very sorry for scarring your son Master…and I'm sorry as well for scarring you little Master…" even though Kira didn't honestly mean it there was much sympathy in her voice while she spoke. Kai smiled at her, not sensing the fact she didn't mean a word of it. He was very satisfied with this apology. "Don't worry Toy we forgive you! Right my little son?" he said looking down at his son. The child smiled happily and nodded. "Toy my son looks sleepy I think he should rest. Get the crib ready now!" Kira did as she was told and got the crib ready for the child to be laid down. Kai gently laid his son down and tucked him in, then kissed his forehead. "Goodnight my son." he told him gently rocking the crib. "Nite nite daddy!" Kai was amazed, his son could already talk! Kai smiled and watched as the child fell fast asleep. Kira understood why Kai gave this child so much love…it was because that was his full blooded son…and he loved him. Kira was now lost in thought thinking of her own father…and deeply missing him…she wished she could only see his face one more time…she'd know everything would be alright…

**Chapter 10 **_**New**__**Born **_4


	11. Bound By Force

Kai was holding his son gently in his arms and commanded Kira sharply to come to him. Kira did as she was told, entering the room in a short low cut maid outfit. "Yes…Master Kai…?" 'Follow me NOW!" His tine told Kira she'd regret it if she didn't follow so she nodded and followed him not knowing where they were going at all. He took Kira to a small building and walked to a door politely knocking on it. On the other side of the door a guy answered. "Yes?" Kai spoke next to the guy. "It's Kai…are you ready for the girl?" The guy smiled, "Of course let her in!" Kai pushed Kira into the room and left her. "Hmm Kai was definitely right you are a sexy Toy! And I wont be able to keep my hands off of you!" the guy undressed Kira completely and smiled as he had all the fun he was allowed to have. He then cleaned her entire body and dressed her in a very short very low cut white dress. Kira didn't really give a shit as to what he did to her…by now she was use to it all. But she had no idea what was to happen next!

After a few more minutes Kira was led out into a room full of people. She was then led down an aisle…Kira had no idea what was going on but she had a bad feeling about what was about to happen to her…but she knew better then to struggle away from whatever was to happen because if she did she could be punished badly again and she didn't want that!

After about thirty minutes or so Kai forcefully pulled Kira into a kiss and after what the priest had said…Kira fully understood what Kai had just done…and Kira began to cry! Kira never wanted to be his wife…never! She despised him with all her heart and was now forced to be with him even more then she use to be…now Kira was even more afraid of how he'd act towards her now that she belonged to him completely…Kai then snapped Kira out of her thoughts by grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the building and on their way back to the house!

As Kai and Kira walked were walking back to the house Kira tripped over a big rock and fell into a long moonlight silver haired man with crimson red streaks and deep sunlight golden eyes. Kai noticed this and got pissed. "Release my wife NOW!" he commanded Sesshomaru fiercely. Sesshomaru looked at him like he needs to shut up or he'd make him shut up! Sesshomaru looked down at Kira after getting her back to her feet. "What name do you go by?" he asked in a monotone kind of voice. "K…Kira…and you?" Kira had never felt this way before. Her heart raced and her face felt hot. "Lord Sesshomaru…" his voice may have sounded cold and his eyes looked even colder but by him Kira was mesmerized…and she didn't know why. Kai quickly grabbed Kira hard. "We have to go now! She's mine do you understand! She's had my child, is bound to me and you wont take her! Lets go now Toy!" Kai pulled her away from Sesshomaru…but Kira's heart would never forget the feeling it had gotten from Sesshomaru. But her senses told her she had done something bad…but she didn't know what.

As Kai dragged Kira back into the house he began harshly yelling at her. And slapped her even harder then the last time his hand made contact to her skin. Kai was pissed that Kira even dared to look at another man that way. He was furious and he made sure she'd regret this badly! Sai was confused as to what was going on but he just sat there silently. Kira couldn't understand why Kai had been so mad at her…he had forced her to marry him, sai would be happy…so what was his problem…? Kai just kept hitting Kira over and over untill his hand was too numb to even feel Kira's skin against it when it made contact. Sai was just sitting on the floor, his little ears covered tightly by his hands. This scared him…when his father went into a rampage and greatly harmed his mother…he loved his mother…but he loved his father a lot more, so he wouldn't stop him!

Hours went passed before kai had finally stopped violently beating Kira…and after Kai cleaned off his hands he walked over to Sai and picked him up gently. "Sleepy son?" He asked caringly. Sai nodded and yawned sleepily. Kai took Kai and himself into a different room and fell asleep with him.

Kira weakly got up…she was bruised, bleeding and scared. She wanted so badly to run away…she wanted to escape this life…but she was so scared that if Kai found her he'd kill her…but then she began to think of Botan…and for the first time in a long time…she began to think of the good times her and Botan had…and this gave her the courage to grab her son from Kai gently…and run! Kira then very quickly and silently ran out the door. Kira really didn't think she'd get far but she had to try…or she knew she'd die.

After many hours of running with her son she had stopped gasping for breath in the middle of a forest…but she was very unfamiliar with the surroundings considering that she hasn't been outside in quite some time. Sai had woken up and found himself in an unknown place and began crying loudly in fear. Kira tried hard to calm him down but got nowhere with this attempt. He just kept crying…he wanted his daddy! Kira didn't know what kind of predators lurked inside this forest so she attempted to keep the child as quite as possible.

After many months of being out in the forest, Kira had easily re taught herself how to hunt and hide the way she use to with her older brother before his death and her capture. But she nearly lost Sai. They had gotten attacked by an unknown predator and Sai had been his target. He got deeply bitten and nearly bled to death. Kira at this point in time had no idea of the extent of her healing power, which she inherited from her mother…so she used a animal friend she had made to take Sai back to Kai…and the animal did. Kira had easily learned how to understand and speak to all the animals…and knew how to hunt with them without being hurt or hurting them! Kai was very glad to see his son was alive and he healed him quickly and had him cuddle to him. Sai and Kai were meant to be together…no matter what. Kira was just glad that the Midnight symbol of her clan did not rest on his right shoulder as it did hers.

Kira was once again all alone now…and she so deeply longed for warmth and companionship from another being…She wandered around all alone for many months. After this long Kira made herself get use to being all alone…but this just made her miss her brother…and father…very, very much. She missed the warmth and security she felt from being in their arms…and the kindness of their eyes…

Kira laid high up in a tree wrapped very tightly in an old worn out purple blanket…which once belonged to her older twin brother Nicholas…he had left it behind at his death…and she just couldn't let anyone take this from her…no one! After a few minutes Kira was fast asleep…dreaming of her childhood…She could remember how her daddy would hold her and Nicholas closely to his chest at night as they slept with their small hands intertwined and the steady beat of his heart beat, which so effortlessly soothed her into a calm sleep. But her dreams of good memories quickly turned into a nightmare and she was forced to recall the death of her father…and her clan…all but herself and Nicholas…then she recalled the death of Nicholas…Kira reached out for her brothers hand but she just fell further into darkness…and this caused tears to quickly stream down her eyes!

The sun rose high into the sky before Kira was awakened by a high-pitched crackly voice that both annoyed her and made her want to hit whatever made the sound. "Lord Sesshomaru…w…where are we going?" The voice asked. Kira glanced down to see a small green Imp and the same silver haired man she saw after her forceful marriage. Sesshomaru noticed her was being watched, clearly sensing another presence, and he looked up and a silent smile crept across his face. Jaken saw this and looked up to see what could possibly make his Lord smile…and he too saw Kira. Usually his emotions are hidden and his face is usually always cold looking. "My Lord…you know this petty demon?" Kira shot a look at him saying "You better shut up you damn thing!" Jaken gasped and held up his staff against her. "Try and touch me and you'll burn!" Kira was now out of the tree and in front of them. Sesshomaru gave Jaken a "silence" look but Jaken had not been paying attention to Sesshomaru and tried to hit Kira with his staff. But Kira used her agility and grabbed his staff hard. She then picked him up by his staff and threw it into a nearby river. Jaken screamed and splashed loudly into the water. After a few minutes though, he found his way out. "Why you ungrateful…" Jaken was quickly cut off by a rock hitting him in the head. He looked up to see who threw the rock and saw that it was Sesshomaru. "SILENCE!" Sesshomaru was getting very pissed at Jaken's behavior and immediately wanted Jaken to shut up. Jaken could sense Sesshomaru was angry and silenced himself. Sesshomaru turned to Kira. "So you managed to escape…how?" Kira looked at him calm now. "after he fell asleep…I ran! I was afraid he'd kill me…and I must live…for the sake of my proud clan's name…I must carry on!" Sesshomaru seemed interested now…not knowing why…"Tell me…about your clan…" Kira smiled and nodded agreeing. She began telling Sesshomaru all about her clan. "My father was a great and powerful Vampire Lord. He loved his kids a lot…and if they were ever to fight by his side he'd make sure they didn't ever get hurt! He wasn't just a Vampire Lord though…he was God of all Vampires…and he carried this title proudly. He truly held his titles proudly…untill…untill our fall…" tears filled Kira's eyes and she looked down. Kira quietly explained the Midnight Clan's downfall…she kept her head down as the tears stained her eyes and her heart sank low into sadness and the fear she felt when this occurred. It had been so long since she had remembered anything about her clan…but now she remembered everything…they all just sat there…a fire now started and everything but the sounds of the forest…was silenced.

**Chapter 11 **_**Bound By Force**_8


	12. Reunited At Last,A Project Begins

After two years of being away from Kai and free Kira was sort of happy and calm now. At this point in time Sesshomaru had sweet talked Kira into staying by his side and being his mate…since all she knew was being a Toy she agreed…but he was much kinder to her body then any other man had ever been.

On a dark, full mooned night Sesshomaru decided he wanted to be inside Kira…it had been months after getting her to agree to be his mate and he believed she was ready. Sesshomaru gently laid Kira back onto his fluff, which he had laid on the ground after taking off his shirt. Kira was very use to being laid back by men so she just looked away knowing what to expect. Sesshomaru noticed this and began kissing Kira's neck. Kira shuddered and wondered what this feeling was. She could tell it wasn't pain because it didn't hurt…but to her Sex Slave feelings it was just a tingle…Sesshomaru began licking and sucking on Kira's neck making tingles of pleasure run down Kira's spine. Kira began getting wet. Sesshomaru liked Kira reactions to what he was doing and bit her neck. Kira moaned loudly and blushed. Sesshomaru smiled big. Kira didn't know what the hell just happened! She had never felt such a strong sensation in her life…especially not one that felt like this. Kira's mind wandered thinking about what the feeling was…was it a good feeling…or just it just another type of pain? Kira was defiantly confused…but in a small way…she liked the feeling. Sesshomaru gently kissed Kira's lips and slid easily between her legs. Kira was use to this part…but she wasn't use to how gentle he had been as he thrusted in and out of her. As Kira scratched his back Sesshomaru picked up the pace only making Kira's body sweat more!

After many pleasure and passionate filled hours Kira lay exhausted on Sesshomaru's chest panting. She was amazed at how he had made her feel…and amazed at her own reaction to his ways of sex.

Sesshomaru was very, very satisfied with what had take place. Despite Kira being a Sex Slave and completely use to the feeling of sex…her reactions were way above what he expected…and the feeling of being inside her were indescribable for this Dog Lord. "Sesshomaru…you're…truly amazing…" Kira said quiet and sweetly to him. Sesshomaru smirked. "I know…trust me you were amazing as well Kira!" Kira was happy…for the first time since her capture…she wasn't afraid…she cuddled even closer to Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep…and Sesshomaru fell asleep with her.

After very few years went passed and Kira was slowly coming out of her fear of men Kira had went upstairs to let Sesshomaru know dinner was ready…but what she hadn't expected…was to walk into the room…and find Sesshomaru having sex with another girl. Kira heart was shattered…she didn't honestly know why she even cared…she had expected this from the beginning and was amazed at how this affected her. After Sesshomaru finished pleasuring Makoria he walked downstairs and let her out the door. When he went into the cooking area of the house he saw Kira was cooking and cleaning at the same time. She could easily multitask and had fun doing it. She was in her cute but short maid outfit, the one she actually loved. Sesshomaru approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Hello my little sweet maid!" Sesshomaru always said this very sweetly to Kira. Kira managed to force a fake smile that seemed real. "what's for dinner my dearest?" he asked perfectly pretending to care. Kira smiled knowing what his thought will be…"Curry…my daddy's recipe!" Kira loved speaking about her daddy it made her all better! Sesshomaru was pissed. He hated the spicy ass curry Kira made, his sensitive tongue couldn't handle the spices and herbs she used in it. All Kira could think, that made her truly smile, was Pay Back's A Bitch! But Kira gave him that innocent look. "Is something wrong my dear?" Kira asked him mocking his sweet voice, which he used to get out of trouble with her. "Um…no not at all my dear…but I may not be home for dinner…um…my friend Makoria wanted me to come over and stay the night with her…" Kira nodded and smiled…Sesshomaru then left, walking out the door and took Makoria into his arms. "She believed you were only a friend…now lets go before she sees us!" With that they disappeared into the light of the night. Kira yawned a big Vampiric yawn after finally finishing her cooking. And very soon a guy Kira didn't know, yet, walked into her hutt. "Please forgive me for barging in like this but I liked the smell of the spices…" Kira smiled and gladly shared her curry with Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father…and Inukimie, Sesshomaru's mother. They greatly enjoyed the fierce tingle on their tongues! "If you don't mind my asking…who's recipe is this?" Kira smiled at Inutaisho's question. "My daddy's…!" they talked for a while and soon the conversation turned to Kira. "Kira…you are indeed an amazing woman…I would love to have you as an ally of the Dog Family…please think of my offer…and if you don't mind…may we stay here with you…just tonight…?" Kira was amazed to hear she was asked to be an ally. "Um…I'd love to be an ally of your clan…as long as you're also an ally of the Midnight Clan too…and sure!" Inutaisho smiled, "We've all got your back young Midnight…don't worry! And thank you for letting us stay here with you." Kira showed them to a room they could share and went to sleep as well.

The next day Sesshomaru returned home late. And to his surprise he saw his father…and mother….they were both enjoying Kira's company as she cleaned the house. "What are you guys doing here…!" Sesshomaru asked in a hurry. Inukimie looked up at him. "Hey son…we were making an ally! She's an amazing girl and we've decided to make her our ally." Sesshomaru was very pissed. A Sex Toy…was an ally of the Great Dog Demon Family….NEVER! His eyes had a slight red tint to them. "No you can't let her be our ally! She's a worthless, useless Sex Toy and I wont let her shame our family as an ally!" Inutaisho glared at his son pissed that he'd dare speak of a woman that way. "Hold your tongue son! You know I never allow you to speak that way to a woman! I know me and you mother raised you better! Even if this innocent girl was once a Sex Slave she isn't anymore! SO BE SILENT!" Inutaisho was very pissed at his son. "Please my son apologize to Kira…she has done nothing wrong…" Inukimie pleaded. Sesshomaru just nodded and his mother smiled. After they left…well…that was a different story. Sesshomaru turned to Kira his eyes going red. "YOU BITCH!" Sesshomaru yelled this to Kira and quickly back handed her ,adding his poison claw attack to add extra punishment. Kira couldn't understand what was wrong. She had done nothing bad…she had no idea why he was so furious with her. As Kira soon lost herself in her thoughts Sesshomaru just continued attacking her…and she didn't fight back.

After many long painful hours Sesshomaru had finally stopped attacking Kira…but only because Makoria had wanted him so badly in her arms. So he left Kira…all alone just like she kept telling herself he would…Kira stood up and ran as fast as she could back into the forest…she ran and ran and ran…all alone through the deep dark night. Kira ran for miles and miles and ended up stopping in a faintly familiar area…she couldn't remember how she knew this place…but she knew it was important if she remembered it. Kira quietly sat down in the field…thinking…but her thoughts soon turned grim as she smelled the strong blood…of the Band Of Seven! Kira began to cry now…the guys that had so kindly helped her and her brother…were just killed…Dream had wandered out to the garden to check on the weather and his blue roses and saw Kira…"Kira…!" Dream was amazed…it was Kira "KIRA!" he ran to Kira and picked her up. Botan had heard the name and jumped up from her bed and ran outside in an all white see threw nightgown and when she saw Kira tears poured from her eyes. "Kira…" Botan whispered this low and Kira's head quickly turned to where Botan was standing…Kira got free from Dream and ran quickly to Botan and botan ran quickly to her. They met in the in the middle and botan quickly and effort sly picked Kira up and deeply and passionately french kissed her. Kira quickly remembered this place…it was the place where her lover botan…lived. Kira was so glad to be with her…so very glad. This kiss told Kira that she was defiantly safe and she was happy…and calm again! Botan took Kira into the castle and they went back to Botan's room and laid in her bed to rest. Dream looked up at the sky, he knew it'd rain soon and he slightly smiled. "Oh my dearest Alexander….your daughter…is amazing. She's already been through way too much…but she still remains strong. I wish you were here…you'd be so happy to see her…let me make you a promise…I'll revive you…and all the others...and you can do as you wish…you'll be happier…and so will Kira…I love you…Alexander Nicholas Midnight!" after saying that Dream went to the ruins of the Midnight Clan main castle and easily rebuilt it…and then went to Midnight Cemetery and dug up all the bodies of the Midnight's and placed them in the old Moonlight infirmary and began his revival of them all! He dearly hoped it work…he still deeply loved Alexander and would love to see his deep blue eyes again…so he made a vow on his own Moonlight's Honor to revive each and every dead Midnight and make Alexander happy again…even if it meant he'd die…he'd get to see Alexander's eyes again!

**Chapter 12 **_**Reunited At Last, A Secret Project Begins**_


	13. Hidden Secret

After a few years of sleepless spells and many incantations Dream successfully revived the entire Midnight Clan! But they were not yet conscious…Dream closed and locked the door to the infirmary and hid it completely with his power. Botan and Sonya looked very worried…their father often looked very weak…and very exhausted…they loved their father and didn't wish to lose him. Kira could tell that her baby was sad…and in an attempt to calm her fears she deeply kissed her. Botan was grateful for Kira's kiss…because now she was sort of calmed…Botan quickly ran to her room with Kira and they began deeply making out. Kira loved Botan so much and would do her best to make her all better. Botan was now blushing and began licking Kira's neck making Kira moan and blush. This was music to Kira's eyes and Kira was so happy to see the smile in Botan's eyes again! As Kira and Botan made out loving this Sonya was just sitting down on the floor worried about her father still. Sonya was silently trying to find out what was wrong with her father…all by herself…

After Botan, Kira and suppose to be Sonya went to sleep Dream walked out of the room and locked it also hiding it using his powers. Sonya had been watching her father and was amazed to see him do this…and was now very curious! After Sonya made sure her daddy was asleep she quickly and quietly used her own powers and un-hid the door and now tried to open it. Dream sensed this and grabbed Sonya harshly and put his hand over her mouth and ran into her room with her after re-hiding the door. Sonya began to cry scared of who grabbed her…Dream gently released her. "I'm sorry my little girl…but if daddy hides something from you please don't go into the room….please….." Dream soothed the teary eyed Sonya and dried her tears. Sonya then begged and begged her father to tell her what he was doing and why he was so tired all the time…and Dream decided that her could trust Sonya…and hesitantly told her….Sonya was amazed that her father was doing something so important! Sonya began to speak, "Daddy I didn't know you…" Dream stopped her. "Truth is….I can't revive anyone…..I'm relying on luck…and hope…" Sonya nodded fully understanding and smiled. "Then…daddy…I'll hope with you!" This made Dream extremely happy…he was so glad that he wasn't the only one to hop…he was even gladder…that his baby girl would help…and he wasn't so alone on this anymore!

So after that day Sonya decided she'd help her daddy untill the Midnight's woke up. She knew it might be a while and so she made sure to keep this a complete secret from her sisters and Kira…and made sure to act innocent and sweet so they didn't suspect anything at all! Sonya was truly an amazing actor and was very proud of everything she could do! By this time Kira was nearly back to her carefree life style with the Moonlights. She barely remembered any of her Sex Slave life at all…but unfortunately she remembered enough…and this still made her think her life was still sort of hellish.

Sonya and Dream had been working very long and hard to try and assure that the Midnights awoke quickly. Sonya only cared for the females and her father for the males. But as many years passed they both began losing hope of them ever awakening….and thought that they'd surely failed….but even though they showed no signs of awakening at all they knew that if they did quit that they'd regret is later…so they kept their hopes up high…but after another year flew past they nearly gave up all hope….but despite this….they knew that they'd be in this same room, doing the same thing again tomorrow!

**Chapter 13 **_**Hidden Secret**_3


	14. Successful Resurrection

Sonya woke early and rubbed her eyes…she slowly got dressed hating to have to get up so early…and she hated knowing they wouldn't even be awake…Sonya pulled on her slippers and ran silently down the hall to the hidden room. Sonya took a deep breath and knew she'd have to be silent. She very quietly opened the door. Sonya peaked in the door and gasped quietly as she saw Alexander sitting up in his bed, his pale hand on his head. Sonya was amazed and so very happy. Sonya then silently closed the door and dashed quickly down the hallway to her father's room. Sonya jumped quickly onto his bed and began jumping up and down excitedly. "DADDY HURRY GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! YOU GOTTS COME SEE YOU GOTTA HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!" Dream was very confused…but he got up and followed his daughter sleepily. By the time that Sonya and Dream got there Alexander had already been walking from child to child waking them all up. As the children sat up one by one Sonya and Dream smiled happily. Alexander sensed someone and his eyes quickly met with Dream's….but before he could say a word Dream ran quickly to him and tightly embraced him. "Oh Alexander…I'm so glad…you're back….!"

After the Midnight's were told about the current era that they lived in and sort of understood what it was like Dream and Sonya smiled at each other knowing exactly what should happen next. "Everyone…I hold someone that would very much love to see you all…I think this'd be great for her! Okay?" All the Midnights were confused but nodded. Dream nodded to Sonya who was smiling a lot. Sonya ran down the hallway and to her sister's room. Kira had already been half awake and brushing her long silver hair. Sonya made sure to speak quietly so not to wake Botan. "Kira…my daddy needs you…will you follow me?" Kira nodded and followed Sonya without hesitation. Even thought she had absolutely no idea what was about to happen she trusted all the Moonlights and after this moment she wouldn't ever regret it! Sonya walked to the door, "Daddy I got her!" Kira was staring at the door amazed that there was actually a place Kira hadn't ever explored before! Kira had loved exploring places since she was very young…and was now truly amazed to know…..this place….was never explored before. Dream nodded, "Bring her in please!" Sonya nodded and took Kira's hand gently. Kira smiled kindly at Sonya and let her lead her. Sonya brought Kira into the room and Kira took a deep breath. The scents of her father, Alexander…brothers; Time, Darkness, Akira, Pleasure, Pain, Dark, and….Nicholas…..and her sisters; Star, Destiny, Arashi, Quite, Evil, and Time hit her quickly. Kira's eyes filled quickly with tears as her eyes met with her father's. Kira quickly and easily knew who this was…and ran quickly into his arms crying bad. Alexander held Kira tight and close so very glad to see his baby girl again. "Oh daddy! You're home….you're finally home!" Alexander was smiling happily again. "How has my baby girl been!" Kira refused to tell her father about all the bad times so she'd reflect on all her happy memories. "I've been good daddy…the Moonlight's have taken very good care of me after everything….and I finally found a lover…her name's Botan…!" Alexander was glad to know his daughter was doing good….but he wondered who Botan was…but right now…he didn't care. He held Kira very, very close and the rest of the family also embraced Kira along with Alexander…but even as Nicholas embraced his sister…he was sad…and pissed…he had left his sister in this horrible world all alone….and he didn't know what happened to her…and honestly didn't think he wanted to know…Alexander and everyone just huddled together for a long time glad to be back together…and not scared!

After dinner was done they had all sat down and began eating. Alexander spoke first…"Kira my darling…I'm glad to hear that you've had a good life…I only wish I could have been in it…I know you do to….I wish I could have raised all my babies…but I know time can't be changed…and even thought I'm betting you've been through rough times….think about it….all that led to this! All your rough days led you to this moment….where we're all back together and happy….and nothing can break us apart ever again!" Kira smiled glad to be truly hearing her daddy's voice after him being dead for so long. And despite his death his soothing smile and calm voice still was the same…and now the color finally returned to his pale skin and now deep blue eyes. Nicholas spoke next almost choking on his tears. "K….Kira….I….I'M SORRY! I failed you as a twin brother….I died and left you all alone….and I'll never forgive myself for leaving you in harms way….whatever may have happened to you is all my fault and I'm so sorry! Please try to forgive me….please…." Nicholas was now in tears, everyone now looked at Nicholas feeling his hurt. Kira smiled sweetly and walked over to Nicholas and knelt down putting her arms around his neck. "Don't cry big brother…I'll always forgive you. No matter what may happen to me I'll always love and forgive you! Please don't ever forget this!" Nicholas quickly embraced Kira, tears pouring from his eyes. "OH Kira! I'll never leave your side again I swear!" with this Kira smiled…she knew with all of this her hellish life was completely over and she new that the old feeling of safety and security she had, had when she was younger would quickly come back…she couldn't be happier…because now not only did she have her girlfriend Botan by her side….but now…she had her entire family with her as well!

**Chapter 14 **_**Successful Resurrection**_4


	15. Forgiveness And Peace

Dream had finally finished rebuilding the Midnight Clan's castle…and he was so very glad he had finished before Alexander's birthday came around. He knew that this would be the best present for Alexander! So Dream finished the final touches on the castle and stood back loving how good it turned out! He knew in his heart Alexander'd love it!

After he made sure everything was perfect, and Alexander's birthday came around Dream took Alexander's hand and smiled. "Alexander I have a big surprise for you! So follow mee!" Alexander loved surprises and decided to follow him out of curiosity. As they walked for what seemed like ours Alexander slowly began to remember his surroundings and wondered why Dream would be leading his to where his old castle use to stand..?

As they approached the castle Dream smiled, "Welcome home Alexander!" Alexander gasped at the sight of the castle and was so amazed. "D….Dream…..!" Dream looked at him, "Yes…Alexander…?" Alexander quickly and deeply kissed Dream's lips passionately. Dream turned a very dark red….it had been so long since hr felt the passionate kiss from Alexander's lips….Alexander held him very close and lovely and this made Dream happy. Alexander pulled slowly away from the kiss making Dream whine quietly as he pulled away. "Thank you so much Dream!" Dream was blushing and once again yearned to be held so close by Alexander. "Y…you're welcome…." Alexander wrapped one arm around Dream, the other pulled up his chin. Just as Alexander was getting ready to kiss Dream, he kissed Alexander deeply wrapping his arms around him completely. Alexander was stunted only for a second…but he then wrapped his arms closely around Dream and they stood there kissing…in the light of a big full moon.

The Midnight and Moonlight kids were now watching their parents and hoping that they'd get along again! Alexander was actually happy that he was able to hold Dream so close in his arms again…but he barely remembered why he had left him…but he knew that it had to have been for a fucked up reason! And he truly felt bad for leaving him and causing so much pain and sorrow. As Dream looked deeply into Alexander's eyes the both blushed. "Dream….my dearest….can you ever forgive me for abandoning you….I know it might be hard and you might hate me…but I'm….I'm sorry….." Dream smiled amazed Alexander even apologized to him at all….Dream smiled and nodded. "I'll always forgive you Alexander….always!" Alexander was happy to head this and deeply kissed Dream. The Moonlight and Midnight kids were so very happy that he'd agreed and dashed quickly back to the castle and all cheered happily!

After a few hours had passed Alexander and Dream returned smiling, blushing, and completely out of breath. Alexander announced to the kids that him and Dream signed a peace treaty and that they'd now be allies and for them to all get along. Dream was blushing and as he made eye contact with Botan and Sonya they both gave him a look that said 'We know what you just did!" Dream looked down shyly blushing dark and Alexander just smiled and nodded. Botan and Sonya then squealed and dashed off back to their rooms!

After a few hours, and a big dinner at the Midnight castle, Dark, Alexander's great grandpa, walked into the Midnight castle. Kira spotted him first and jumped up and hugged him. "Grandpa!" Everyone looked at him and giggled at the sight of Kira hanging off his neck. Dark held Kira close now. "And how's my little granddaughter tonight!" Kira got blushy at the tone of his voice. "I'm good grandpa, and you?" Dark smiled. "I'm much better after getting the chance to see my young survivor." Kira got even more blushy. "I love you grandpa!" Kira said happily. Dark smiled, "I love you too Kira!" after putting Kira down and sitting down he began speaking about why he'd came here. "I wanted permission to live with you all at this beautifully rebuilt Midnight castle….I had missed my family…and I'd truly love to live here….please…" Everyone embraced him at once. Nicholas spoke first, "Of course you can live with us grandpa!" Kira spoke next, "Ya we'd love to have you!" Then everyone spoke to him at once, "Welcome home grandpa!" Dark was now nearly in tears…not only did his family not mind him wanting to stay here with them….but they welcomed him home…this was something he wasn't use to…and it made him happy.

Dream was happy to see all the Midnight's so happy…but mainly Alexander. But unfortunately he knew that Alexander would be moving back to this castle of his and leaving him behind once again…the only thing he hoped was that Alexander still loved him…he knew he couldn't count on this…but he couldn't give up on it either. For all he knew he did still love him…and they'd marry again…well…this was his dream at least!

**Chapter 15 **_**Forgiveness And Peace **_4


	16. Midnight Marries Moonlight

Alexander made sure he spent as much time as he could with his dear Dream, not leaving his side for anything except the cries of his children. Alexander led Dream to his chambers in the Midnight castle and laid him on the bed. Dream blushed badly and smiled as Alexander kissed and licked the side of Dream's neck. Alexander was nibbling at his neck making him hard and blushy. Dream loved the feeling of Alexander's soft lips against his skin…and was so glad he could feel it once more. Alexander then put his hand gently between Dream's legs and began playing with his dick amazed at how Dream had grown! Dream tilted his head back loving the feeling and moaning. Alexander sank his fangs into Dream's neck deeply making Dream moan out loudly. Alexander snuggled between Dream's pale slender legs after making him cum and letting go of his neck. Dream's eyes were sparkly and blushy. Alexander deeply kissed him as he pushed into Dream. Dream moaned loudly blushing at how much bigger Alexander had grown as well. As Alexander thrusted deep and hard inside Dream the flame of passion that they shared went from being a mere small candle light flame to being the size of a wild forest fire blazing in the night. It was now so bright and strong that nothing could put it out! As sweat ran down their bodies Dream's eyes reflected the light of the candles, which lit this dark room. Alexander realized that he could no longer live another minute without Dream being his for all eternity…but he knew he'd have to wait a little longer…he had to wait untill the time was right for him to ask the breath taking question. And he was perfectly fine with that!

Dream woke very early, Alexander was still asleep and would be for some time. But Dream knew that he'd have to go and make breakfast for his daughters and so he went home back to the Moonlight castle. As the girls began to finally waken they all raced downstairs at the smell of food. "Good morning my dear girls. How did you all sleep?" Dream asked them in a loving tone. Botan, already munching on toast smiled. "I slept really good daddy!" Sonya sat down and was eating eggs. "Me too!" Star took a big bite out of a fresh apple from their apple tree, "It was ok…I guess" And Aqua Angel smiled happily, "The water was very warm thanks to you!" Dream smiled glad his little girls were as happy as he was! "I slept well too!" All the girls smiled. "We know daddy, we know! We could hear you from here." They all chimed together giggling! Dream blushed and just smiled amazed his baby girls even wanted to know about what they were doing all night.

After a few hours Alexander walked into the castle in his silky black and red pajamas and smiled. The four girls saw him and smiled as he kissed their daddy. All of the girls squealed, "ooooooh!" Dream blushed badly but before he could speak Alexander kissed him again. "My dearest Dream…I'd love if you met me in the Cherry Blossom forest when the full moon shines big and bright in the clear night sky…and please do bring your daughters" Dream nodded in agreement confused as to why. "But my dear Alexander…why?" Dream and Alexander heard his front doors slid open and all the Midnight Clan walked into the living room. Dream and his daughters walked into the living room with Alexander and all were confused. Kira handed her daddy a small dark red box and Nicholas happily untied his daddy's hair tie and smiled when his daddy's hair fell swiftly onto his back and past his ass. Dream was very confused now…and he didn't know what was about to happen. Alexander gently took his hand and got down on one knee. "Dream Moon Moonlight…I cannot stand going another minute without you being by my side for all eternity. You are by far the most important man in my life and I'd hate for you to be taken away from me…and I know I cannot live without you…so the question I'm asking you is…Dream my dearest…will you marry me!" Dream began crying badly and the others just smiled. Dream never imagined Alexander to ever ask him to marry him…never…but now here he was…asking him to do just that…Dream took a deep breath. "O…Of course!" Alexander effortlessly stood up and deeply french kissed Dream. Dream…deeply and lovingly deepened it.

The day of the wedding came quickly. Dream loved dresses so he was the one that wore the dress. His dress was a satin dark blue and was also very long. It shimmered in the pale bright light of the moon. Alexander wore his best robe, which was a crimson red with black outlining. This was a dream come true for Dream. As the wind blew the trees gently the moonlight reflected off of Alexander's sapphire blue eyes and Dream felt as though his heart was going to stop beating.

The priestess started the ritual and as it progressed Botan began crying. She was so happy to know her daddy would be happy…and she knew that if anything was to happen that would change the Moonlight Clan for the better…it was this and only this! The priestess finally ended the ritual after half an hour. Alexander bit his lip and Dream bit his…and with their own blood in their mouths they kissed exchanging blood with each other…and with this kiss…Dram and Alexander were forever bound together untill death sought them and pulled them deep into the Nether World!

**Chapter 16 **_**Midnight Marries Moonlight **_4


	17. Kiryo's Return,Alexander's Decision

Kira rolled over onto her side sleepily. She had been up all fucking night helping Nicholas clean his wolf, Fang, and she was exhausted. Cleaning Fang only made Kira long for her own wolf Kiryo. Alexander had given Kiryo to his baby girl at birth…and ever since then he had been with her…but the sudden attack on the Midnight's had chased him off…and she hadn't seen him since. Kira slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Very soon Kira's great grandmother, Namene, woke her up telling her it was time for breakfast and to get dressed. Kira had did exactly as she was told and got dressed…but before she went to eat she decided to get some fresh air. She had walked outside and not even a second after that Kira was attacked and pinned. Kira screamed loudly not expecting this. Kira thought she was dead and closed her eyes…but she mistaken the situation…and who exactly had her pinned. She felt a big wet tongue go across her face…Kiryo was now licking Kira viciously loving her and deeply missing her. Kira was screaming and laughing now, knowing exactly who it was licking her. Nicholas and Namene ran out. "Kira!" They said in unison. Kira had hugged Kiryo the best she could…but she could hardly believe that what was once a puppy, no bigger than a full grown poodle, was now fully grown, and the size of a two story house! Kira was so very happy and so was Kiryo! But right as Fang walked out Kiryo and him began growling at each other. Nicholas put his hand on Fang's nose and Kira did the same to Kiryo. "Calm down!" The twins commanded. The wolves did as they were told and retreated back to their owners sides. Kiryo rubbed gently against Kira. "Sorry mommy!" Kira was so glad to hear him say that! She hadn't heard his voice in so long. "It's okay Kiryo don't worry! I forgive you!" Kiryo was happy. Kira did her best to hug her wolfy…but it was difficult to do since he was so big! Kiryo noticed this and went into a human like form and held his mother, Kira, close.

Alexander and Dream lay calmly in each others arms. But Dream had something important on his mind…and he was afraid to ask this of his husband…because he didn't want him to get mad…and leave again…"Alexander…my dearest…may out half Moonlight half Midnight children return home…please…" Alexander looked at Dream smiling. "Of course my dearest! Now that I have you back in my arms I don't mind at all!" This answer made Dream so very happy! Dream deeply kissed Alexander and got between his legs and smiled. Alexander was blushy. Dream then licked Alexander's nipple and began licking more and more lower. Alexander shuddered and moaned in pleasure. After about tow to five minutes Dream was at Alexander's hard dick and he was licking it and slightly sucking it. Alexander moaned and arched blushing darker and darker. Dream was now sucking Alexander's dick and caressing his balls also blushing himself. Alexander nearly screamed as he came and Dream blushed dark, dark red and swallowed his sweet cum. Alexander was now exhausted and Dream cuddled back into his arms happily. Alexander was so glad that Dream was happy…because then he could be happy too!

As the morning sun rose Alexander sent out a search party to find and bring home his other children. After doing that Alexander walked to his daughter's Cherry Blossom forest and watched her play with Kiryo. As her and Kiryo played she noticed Kiryo's eyes were filling up with tears and she wondered why. Kiryo picked Kira up high and hugged her tightly. "I LOVE YOU MOMMY AND I'M SORRY I RAN AND LEFT YOU BEHIND!" the tears spilled over…and Kira embraced Kiryo tightly and very close. "Don't cry…my big boy…everything's okay and it'll always work out in the end!" Kira and Kiryo stood there holding each other and Alexander smiled.

After many. Many months flew past Alexander's servants returned and bowed in sadness. "Forgive us Lord Alexander but we've failed you! We couldn't find the children…" Alexander sighed disgusted by his servants and walked away. "I'll find them myself…just forget it!"

**Chapter 17 **_**Kiryo's Return, Alexander's Decision **_3


	18. Midnight And Moonlight Returns

As Alexander and Dream woke they knew that the first two children that needed to be found was Moonlight and Midnight their two oldest sons. They also knew that if they were going to find them they'd need to go separate ways to expand their searches. Alexander and Dream got into a passionate french kiss and separate ways. Dream went right and Alexander went left.

Alexander made his way quickly to the Forest Of Silence where Midnight was placed. "Midnight…?" Alexander called quietly. Alexander looked around cautiously looking for the Midnight child. A rabbit scampered quickly past Alexander and startled him. He noticed the rabbit carrying a carrot. He thought that the rabbit could lead him to Midnight and so he followed it. He was right the rabbit did lead him to Midnight…the rabbit gently tried to wake Midnight…but he couldn't…Midnight was deep in unconsciousness…and what Alexander couldn't see…he could defiantly smell…Midnight had been bleeding…and still was…Alexander gently unchained him and carried him out of the silent forest…what worried him the most was the fact of how light he was…and how he got re-chained again….?

Meanwhile Dream was exploring the Forest Of Peace where Moonlight, twin of Midnight, was bound. "Moonlight!" Dream called loudly. It was only about five minutes and Dream was very tightly embraced by the Moonlight child. Dream gasped and smiled embracing him back. Though this forest was a peaceful paradise for anyone…and fit perfectly to any fantasy, Moonlight still longed for the embrace of him father…the real embrace…and not a fantasy he'd created so he wasn't so alone. Dream smiled and easily broke the spell which bound Moonlight to the forest and picked him up holding him close in bridal style. "Lets go my son, we're leaving! We're going home…so you can meat all your younger siblings and finally be reunited with your twin Midnight." Moonlight was so happy he'd could be reunited with his twin…at this news he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Back at the castle Alexander gently laid Midnight down on the bed and cut his hand, put his blood in a glass, and left it on the table for Midnight when he woke. Dream then entered and laid Moonlight down in the same bed as his twin and left the room. The twins, still asleep, intertwined their hands…and smiled…!

**Chapter 18 **_**Midnight And Moonlight Return **_2


	19. Lunar Returns

The next child that they needed to find was the youngest and sweetest child…Lunar. She was hidden in a forest that'd be very difficult to find. It was hidden by powers they knew nothing about…at this point Lunar was scared and shy from being alone for so long…but she was defiantly very lonely…

As Dream and Alexander made their way to the Forest Of Dreams Dream stopped Alexander at the entrance of the forest. "Dear…since my name comes from this place I'm the only one that can enter it without falling asleep…you wait out here and I'll bring her out to you okay?" Alexander easily understood and nodded. Dream ran into the forest and saw little Lunar sound asleep in a flower patch full of vibrant colored flowers. Dream looked around truly glad everything else in the forest was sound asleep…he gently picked up the sleeping Lunar and carried her out. After he came out of the forest he gently handed Lunar to Alexander, who took her and held her very close to him. They then quickly ran back to the castle with her.

Back at the castle Lunar was laid on the other side of the room from Midnight and Moonlight and Alexander sat gently by Lunar's side and held her hand hoping she'd awaken soon…he then glanced at Midnight and Moonlight and also deeply hoped they'd awaken soon as well…he honestly loved his children and hated to see them struggle. "Um…dear…what about Moon…he's also a half breed…" Alexander shot Dream a very fierce look. "Shut up Dream! He is not our child! He's a complete disgrace to both our family's names and he's very fucking disobedient! So bring him home is defiantly OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Alexander hated Moon…but for no reason at all…he just didn't like him…he was the last child him and Dream had had together and he blamed him for their break up…Dream just nodded and walked out of the room near tears…he wanted all his children home…but he knew better then to cross Alexander…but he fell to his knees and deeply preyed for his children to awaken safely…and to be a complete family again…just like it use to be before Alexander's death…

**Chapter 19 **_**Lunar's Return **_2


	20. Alexander's Only Hated Child

The next morning Dream very gently shook Botan early in the morning. "Botan honey please wake up and help me…help me save your older brother…before he dies…please Botan…" Botan usually didn't wake up this early…but since it was her father who was asking she agreed to get up. Dream waited silently downstairs for her. Botan came down after four minutes fully dressed and ready. "I'm ready daddy lets go!" Dream was glad Botan would help. They quickly left before Alexander even came close to awaking.

As Botan and Dream ran into a deep dark forest Botan quickly became aware of her surroundings and was now in a state of attack. "Botan honey calm down…no one else is here but us…" Dream then studded and also pointed to the shrine in the middle of the forest. "And the boy in there…" Botan looked at the shrine and shuddered at the terrible feeling that arose from it. "In there is your older brother Moon…but I'm un-aloud to enter the shrine…please go in and get him…" Botan looked at her father like he was a mad man…but after a little thought she nodded and dashed quickly into the shrine at full speed. She searched the shrine for a while not noticing the coldness of it. She finally came up to a room with a rusty old locked door…and she walked to it easily opening it since the lock was old. There, on the floor, she saw a child…wrapped very tightly in a torn up old blanket. Botan got down onto her knees and opened her arms for the child. "Come here little one…don't be scared…" The child heard Botan and knew by the calm sound of her voice that she wouldn't harm him…and he ran into her arms happy that he could feel warmth…and kindness as well. Botan just now noticed the coldness of the shrine and quickly ran out with the child not wanting him to freeze to death. Right after Botan exited the shrine Dream asked Botan to quickly set the child down…and she did as she was told. Moon quickly grew to his original size and age and Botan and Dream smiled glad to see he was alright.

After Botan finished drooling over Moon's sexiness they took him back home hoping and preying to reunite him with his family…but as soon as they entered the castle and Alexander caught Moon's scent Moon was tackled down to the ground harshly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS OUTCAST BASTARD DOING HERE!" Dream gasped and Botan ran quickly to Moon's side, only to be quickly thrown back to Dream, who made sure to catch his baby girl. Alexander then put up a barrier to keep the two Moonlights away and he beat the shit out of Moon for many, many hours!

After hours passed, and Alexander's knuckles were bloody, he still didn't stop but his barrier did become weak. Dream took this chance and grabbed Alexander off of Moon. "DAMNIT DEAR STOP IT!" Botan rushed to Moon's side and gently picked him up caring him off to the medical room with the other three children. Her voice was now nearly gone from yelling for Alexander to stop. Alexander jumped up the stairs and slammed the sliding doors to his room pissed off. Botan on the other hand stayed by Moon's side and held his hand. "Don't worry Moon…I'll make sure you survive…I swear on Moonlight's Honor!" Tears now filled Botan's eyes as she watched Moon struggle to breath.

**Chapter 20 **_**Alexander's Only Hated Child **_3


	21. Sex Slave No More

As morning came and Alexander calmed he went to the end of the stairs and called up to Kira. "Kira my little angel time to wake up!" Kira stumbled out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs…well fell downstairs sleepily. Alexander heard Kira falling and quickly caught her making sure she didn't get hurt to bad. "You okay my little girl!" Alexander was still a little worried. Kira looked up at her daddy and smiled and nodded. Alexander smiled…but his smile quickly faded as he finally noticed the sex collar around his angel's neck! He was furious! He had never noticed the sex collar because her hair always covered it. "Kira…forgive me my baby…" Alexander laid Kira on the floor gently and placed his hands around her throat. Kira gasped and quickly and tightly shut her eyes scared of what he' was going to do. Alexander focused his power into his hands and forced the collar to release. Kira gasped in pain and blood quickly poured from her neck. A sex collar is never meant to be removed from the wearer unless the owner does so. If forced to be removed the wearer's neck bleeds profusely. Alexander quickly healed her throat and Kira fell unconscious. Alexander was glad to have gotten the collar off and carried Kira to the medical room and laid her down close to her other half breed siblings.

Soon Moon sat up weakly and spoke to Kira. "Sister…how are you…?" Moon asked weakly. When Alexander heard Moon speak he shot him a 'SHUT THE HELL UP!" look. Kira awoke to his question and weakly smiled as she sat up balancing herself on one arm. "I'm okay…but I'm a little thirsty brother…that's all..." Moon smiled and nodded. "I can tell sister…" Alexander looked at him like "If you say one more word to her I'll kill you!" But Moon ignored Alexander and crawled over to Kira. "Take my blood sister…please…!" Kira nodded and obediently let her fangs sink into his neck. Moon gasped quietly and closed one eye at the sharpness of her fangs. Through this one bite a deep bond between them was born…and Kira spoke to Moon mentally. "Brother I can tell…you are also thirsty…please take my blood also…that way we can both get the blood we need." Moon was a little hesitant because he knew if he did this Alexander'd beat the shit out of him again…and he didn't wish for that…but he couldn't resist the chance…so he sank his fangs into Kira. As they both drank Alexander forcefully held himself back from attacking Moon only because his little girl was in his arms. Moon and Kira let each other go and smiled at each other full. "Goodnight big brother!" Kira said to Moon who was very happy. "Goodnight little sister!" They then both fell asleep in each others arms. Alexander was furious…not only did Moon speak to Kira against his wishes…but he bit and took her blood as well…

**Chapter 21 **_**Sex Slave No More **_2


	22. Midnight Festival

A few months passed and the Midnight festival rolled around. This was a festival they had every year in June. Alexander lightly shook Kira. "Kira baby wake up today's the Midnight festival!" Kira woke and looked at him slightly confused. She had only been to the festival a few times before and barely remembered it…but she did remember how much fun her and her daddy had. So Kira got up and waited outside her daddy's door. She didn't know which kimono to wear…so she'd take her daddy to her room to help her choose one. Alexander walked out in a black kimono that was covered with scattered crimson rose pedals. Kira's eyes got sparkly and she squealed. "DADDY I LOVE IT!" Alexander laughed and smiled. "I have one that I use to wear to the festival as a child…it may fit you. Would my baby girl like to wear it?" Kira was now jumping up and down excitedly. "YES, YES, YES, YES!" Alexander dressed her in the kimono and they walked downstairs to head out to the forest where the festival was being held. Kira stopped before they got out the door. Alexander noticed this and he turned to her. "What's wrong Kira?" Kira looked at her daddy. "Daddy…may I please wear your collar…please!" Alexander smiled and undid his collar. He then hooked the collar onto Kira's neck making Kira smile happily. "There you go Kira, all better!" Kira hugged her daddy happily. "Thank you daddy!"

As they walked to the festival Kira woke Kiryo and dressed him in the kimono she'd made for him. Kiryo childishly spun around in it once and smiled at Kira. "I love it mommy!" Kira smiled glad her wolfy loved the kimono. Kiryo's kimono was black just like her and her daddy's was…but this one had dark blue and red puppy paws covering it. Alexander giggled and to Kira, "It looks like a puppy walked all over it!" Kira and Kiryo laughed thinking that was the plan!

The Midnight festival began and Midnight's from all around this land came to this forest to celebrate it. Kira looked around amazed…she had never seen so many Midnight's in her whole life! She was so amazed…but all Kiryo did was growl. He didn't like all the smells, he really didn't.

As many hours passed and the festival raged on loudly all the Midnight's danced. Kira and Alexander danced together, next to them was Kiryo and Quite, Pain and Pleasure, Star and Destiny, Evil and Arashi, Nicholas and Akira, Dark and Darkness, Time and Time, Kearia and Alexandria and Dark and Light. Everyone had been dancing happily enjoying every minute of this festival for what it was worth.

This festival immediately became Kira's most favorite celebration ever. She got to meet new Midnight's she had never even heard of…and she got to dance, eat and express herself happily. She was so glad she was home and hoped that this would last forever and she could stay with her family for eternity! That was now her only wish…well that and having Botan's hand in marriage!

**Chapter 22 **_**Midnight Festival **_3


	23. Lover's Quarrel

As the morning sun rose brightly and shown into Kira's room Kira woke expecting to see Botan by her side…but she didn't see her…Kira was confused, her and Botan were together just last night making love…so where could she have gone? Kira got dressed in her silky black robe covered in red and white flowers and wandered around the castle searching for her lover. As Kira came across Nicholas' room she heard Botan's moan coming loudly from his door…Kira was so very confused now…why would she hear Botan in Nicholas' room? Kira took a small peak and what she saw…she'd wish she'd never did…Botan was riding Nicholas and moaning in pleasure. Kira's heart skipped a beat and her eyes filled with tears…she couldn't believe this…Botan was cheating on her…but why…! Kira felt betrayed…she never expected that Botan was like that…and she never expected Botan…to ever break her heart…not like this…Kira then ran at full speed down the hallway and back to her room!

Botan was soon filled with Nicholas' cum and she had an orgasm. They kissed and Botan got dressed and left his room. "See you later Nicholas!" Nicholas smiled. "See you" Botan made her way back to Kira's room and laid down in Kira's bed with her. Kira could smell the scent of Nicholas on Botan and she turned her back to her. Botan gasped, "What is wrong Kira?" she asked her in confusion. Kira started mumbling…but very soon spoke up. "Why…why did you…why did you cheat on me!" Botan sighed. "Kira…it's not cheating if it's a guy!" Kira was disgusted now. "It is to me!" Kira stood up to walk out of the room but was stopped by Botan, who grabbed her hand. Kira tried to pull away but Botan's grip just got tighter. Kira whimpered and Botan harshly pulled her back down to the bed. Kira screamed after hitting her head on the wall and Botan held her wrist. Kira forced Botan to release her and ran for the door…but she was immediately cut off by Botan!

After many hours of Kira and Botan fighting violently Botan slammed Kira hard up against something knocking the breath out of her and held her there. Kier gasped for breath and Botan just let her go, letting her hit the floor and curl up. Botan grabbed something and stormed out of the castle pissed of badly. She didn't even care that Kira was curled tightly up crying and shaking…in fear…and pain…

Alexander caught the scent of Kira's blood after he returned home ten minutes later and he ran to her and held her close and tight. He could already tell what had happened and he held her. Kira was crying and whimpering as she cuddled close to her daddy. "Don't cry my baby girl daddy's got you…shhh it's okay" Kira cuddled closer and sniffled. Alexander was furious with what Botan had done and couldn't, for the life of him, find out why Botan would do such a thing if she truly loved Kira,…Kira on the other hand was just glad to know someone still loved her…

**Chapter 23 **_**Lover's Quarrel **_3


	24. Will You Be Mine

It had been many, many months since she had seen her dearest Botan…she hadn't even rested…she waited by the door hoping to see her walking up the path…she wanted to be the one to great her…but soon Kira had reached her limit…and finally decided she needed to rest.

Botan was nearby also very exhausted…she had gone many days without rest…she had been traveling…and lay against a tree as the sun began melting in the sky. She knew she shouldn't rest here…but she could keep her eyes open no longer and after an hour passed both her and Kira closed their eyes…and slept!

After Kira awoke she had saw Botan as she began walking the opposite way. Kira's eyes filled with tears and she screamed out Botan's name. Botan heard her scream and looked back. Kira had ran to her and was now at her side. Kira got to her knees and begged Botan for forgiveness. Botan sighed trying not to let Kira see the happiness in her eyes when she saw her…truth was that Botan dearly missed Kira…she knew that she couldn't walk away again…so she agreed to forgive her…this made Kira so very, very happy!

On morning Kira woke to Botan's passionate, deep kiss. Kira was amazed when Botan pulled her to her feet. Botan then knelt down on one knee and smiled after taking Kira's hand. Kira was confused…she didn't know what was about to be asked of her. "Kira…I know we've been parted so many times and you've had a hard life…but my life was also hell not having you in it…I know just a few months ago we had been in a terrible fight…and it was my fault…but my life was empty untill you came into it…and I have never felt this way before…and I had never felt so empty or sad as I did when you were gone…I don't want you and I to ever be parted like that again…I need you in my life…I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart…and from this day on I want you to be by my side…and I by yours…so Kira Star Midnight…will you marry me!" Kira had never expected Botan to propose to her…every breath Kira had was taken by Botan's words…all Kira could possibly do…was nod. Kira knew that Botan understood why she hadn't said anything by the way Botan smiled. As Kira's eyes filled with tears…Botan's eyes did as well. Botan smiled and stood up taking Kira into her arms close and embracing her as tears fell down their cheeks.

About five months later Botan stood by her father and priest waiting for Alexander and Kira to walk to the spot where they stood. Alexander's eyes stung badly with tears as he walked his beloved baby girl to Botan and Dream. Botan smiled and Dream did to…he showed his tears…but Alexander hid his. As the ceremony began Alexander's tears finally spilled over and Dream put his arms around Alexander. Kira and Botan smiled and listened to every word the priest recited…as the sun set and filled the sky with pink and purple Kira and Botan bit each other and exchanged blood…after letting each other go they deeply french kissed and were no bound together…just as their parents were. And neither of them had any regrets about anything that they've done together!

After that day Kira had been so happy…so carefree. She had had everything in the world she could ever want or need. She had her loving family and her beloved wife…she knew that if she had the chance to change anything in her life…she would refuse…although her past had been hell it all led to this…and she'd not change it…or complain about it…she came to realize…that all of her past led to her amazing future, and she couldn't be happier!

**Chapter 24**_** Will You Be Mine **_3


End file.
